Short stories
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Pinkie and Carly become involved with Armando Torres.. Sally and Franklin deals with Lamar's lunacy.. Trevor annoys Dash, cause Carly is gone, and he needs a new buttmonkey..
1. Chapter 1

7 YEARS AFTER MY LAST STORY:

* * *

Lazlow is seen getting thrown out of fame or shame, for his behaviour, getting himself fired.

"Thank you! That is EXACTLY the inspiration I needed!" Lazlow cried, flipping the building two middle fingers.

Suddenly someone approached, Lazlow turned around to see who it was.

"... Pinkie?" Lazlow said in shock.

"Yes.. I'm back" Pinkie says.

"But... Why.. After I-"

"I saw your live break down after learning of my accused death.. It's all over youtube.. Anyway, I realized, maybe you DO care" Pinkie replied.

"Well..Yeah, guess I do" Lazlow admitted.

Pinkie smiled, and gave him a small hug.

"Anyway, guess you were fired again" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure something will turn u-"

"Hey! Lazlow!" Came a sudden voice, and suddenly came Armando Torris, from TBOGT. Either he moved to Los Santos, or is just visiting _(most likely just visiting)._

"Speak of the devil, here's my pal Armando" Lazlow said.

"Wha- No, you owe me 25 dollars man" Armando said impatiently.

"Man, I can't even get a charger for my phone or nothing" Armando said, taking out his ringing phone.

"Look, I said I-"

"Hold on.. _(answers phone)_ Hello?... Yeah, I'll call you back. _(hangs up)_. _(gets in Lazlow's face, intimidatingly)_ So where my money at, man!?" Armando cried.

"Look, I said I'll pay you back on Friday" Lazlow said cowardly.

"THIS Friday?" Armando asked.

"Y -Yeah" Lazlow said.

"Alright" Armando said, turning around as if to leave, but suddenly he turns back around, punching Lazlow square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Oh shit!" Pinkie cried in shock.

"WHAT'S TODAY!? Huh Lazlow!?" Armanado screamed at the unconscious Lazlow.

"Jesus man" Pinkie said, still shocked.

"But he owes me the 25 dollars! I can't get my shoes like that!" Armando cried angrily.

"You and me are cool though, right?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"Yeah, we're cool, we're good" Armando said, suddenly happy, and high five her.

Armando reaches into Lazlo's pocket, stealing all the money from his wallet _(about 50 dollars)._

"There, we're even" Armando said, walking to his car, and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

LATER:

Pinkie is seen bandaging up Lazlow.

"So tell me what happened?" Pinkie asked.

"... Me and the homie were just playing around" Lazlow suggested.

"Really, looked pretty serious when he knocked you the FUCK out" Pinkie mocked.

"... Please. If I had hit him back, he'll just be out.. I LET him hit me" Lazlow suggested.

"Suure you did" Pinkie said, clearly doubting this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, so knocked Lazlow out in one hit?" Lester asked from off view, having been called by Pinkie.

"Pretty much" Pinkie replied.

"That's.. Hilarious!" Lester laughed, still off view.

"I thought so too.. But you know anything about this Armando Torris guy?" Pinkie asked.

"Why, is he giving you trouble?" Lester asked.

"No, not at all.. I'm just curious about him, he seemed pretty legit, maybe he'll be helpful someday" Pinkie admitted.

"Well, all I know is that he and his friend Henrique Bardas, are small time drug dealers, not very succsessful from what I hear, they aren't very well known, unlike their friend Luiz Lopez.. Another Dominican.. Runs some sort of night club for Tony Prince.. He's also in "our" type of life, Niko and Johnny ran into him a few times, but he was on the enemies team.. Too bad though, I hear he's actually a pretty nice guy.. But anyway.. Luiz went _quiet_ " Lester said, still off view.

"Huh.. I never even heard of him" Pinkie admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Carly, did you hear, Dash had 2 kids?" Johnny asks.

"I did, we're invited to see them at anytime, says were like family" Carly smiled.

"Man, we should go on a vacation to celebrate" Johnny suggested.

"Ohh, I don't know.. Remember how our LAST vacation together ended up?" Carly remembered.

* * *

 _5 years before this story, and 2 years after IT'S NEVER EASY IS IT:_

 _Carly awoke in a cell, seeing she was tied up in a cage, along with her new friend Grant Brody. All she remembered was trying to take a vacation with her husband Johnny Klebitz, and a bunch of their friends._

 _They were told about Rock Island by what was unknown to them, one of Vaas's spotters, and now here she was alone in this weird place, and scared as she realized she was tied up._

 _"Ahh, your awake" Came a voice._

 _Carly looked up, and saw a scary looking man standing outside the cage ( **The in-famish Vaas Montenegro** )._

 _"You two think you're crazy, huh? Jumping out of airplanes... flying like birds? (chuckles) That is crazy!.. (shows to have stolen Carly's phone) I like this phone. This is a nice fucking phone... So, what do we have here? Grant, from California.. And Carly, from Los Santos.. Well, I hope your mama and papa really, really love you, cause you two white kids, you look really expensive!.. And that's good. Because I like expensive things" Vaas said, putting Carly's phone in his pocket._

 _Grant tried talking, but his mouth was gagged._

 _"I'm sorry, what was that?" Vaas mocked._

 _Grant again tries talking but Vaas becomes suddenly enraged._

 _"DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOU OPEN LIKE I DID YOUR FRIEND!?.. SHUT THE FUCK UP!.. Okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick! Look at me, look me in the fucking eye., (Grant looks away from Vaas) HEY! YOU FUCK! Look me in the eye. (Grant looks Vaas dead in the eyes). You're my bitch. I rule this fucking kingdom. Shut the fuck up... or you die. (Carly mumbles too) (Vaas turns his attention to her) What is it, Carly? Carly, what is it? Why aren't you laughing like you did up in the sky?.. What, is this not fun any more? Have I failed to entertain you?.. You see, thing is, up there, you thought you had a chance. Waaaay, up in the fucking skies, you thought you were the king of the fuckin world didn't you?,.. But hermano, down here... down here... You hit the ground" Vaas said, intimidatingly._

 _Carly, realizing the seriousness of the situation, stayed quite. This guy was scary, even to HER._

 _Vaas laughed to himself._

 _"It's okay.. Cause the three of us, we're gonna be spending a LOT of time together as we wait for the mon-"_

 _"Vaas. Stop scaring the hostages, I need you to take care the rejects" A man, later known as Hoyt Volker said to the scary looking man in-front of Carly and Grant._

 _"Let's hope you two pieces of FUCK are more entertaining than your friends.. Ta-ta.. bye bye" Vaas said to Carly and Grant, before following Hoyt and both were gone._

Grant secretly cut himself free, and then freed Carly.

 _"Are you okay?" he asked._

 _Carly could only node in silence._

 _"We gotta get out of here, call that guard over" Grant to Carly._

 _"You serious?" Carly asked, her voice still a bit shaky._

 _"Yes, do it" Grant sternly replied._

 _Carly called over one of the Pirates, who came over, telling her to shut up. But Grant grabbed him and broke the man's neck. Scaring Carly a bit._

 _"That's what they teach you in the army" Grant said to himself, and grabbed the guard's key, unlocking the cage, and Carly and himself._

 _"Alright, follow me, and stay quite" Grant told Carly, despite not fully knowing where he was going._

* * *

 _Carly followed Grant threw the hostile area, sneaking past the pirates. And Carly saw Vaas shooting down prisoners while mocking them about nobody wanting to pay for them, having it be the last thing they ever think about.. Yikes._

 _Grant and Carly entered a small house, but a Pirate was napping inside and stood up to call the others, but Grant quickly threw a throw knife into the man's head, killing him silently and instantly._

 _"Oh shit, he's dead" Carly whispered to herself in a bit of shock._

 _Grant moved the body to a hiding spot, so it won't be found later, and then opened the door silently._

 _"G -Grant I can't do this" Carly said, the situation finally being too much to her._

 _Grant grabbed her and shook her a bit._

 _"Hey.. Hey.. I can't find Johnny, and Daisy, and Dash, and Packie, and your brother, without you.. So hold it together. Okay?" Grant sternly told her._

 _"Okay.. Okay.. Sorry, sorry" Carly said, trying to calm down._

 _"God. I never should of brought Jimmy" Carly quitely said, sad for her brother (maybe for the first time)._

 _"We're find him.. We're find all of them" Grant quietly told her._

* * *

 _After it seems that they finally escaped, Grant pulled out a map of the island._

 _"Dose the map say were Johnny is?" Carly asked, still trying to mentally recover._

 _"We're gonna find him, were gonna free the others, and then we're going home" Grant said comfortingly._

 _But suddenly there was a loud bang and Grant was shot in the throat._

 _Carly looked behind her seeing they didn't fully escape the prison camp after all._

 _Vaas is revealed on a stage behind them, holding a AP Pistol, and chuckling to himself. A bunch of his soldiers surrounding him. Carly covered her hands over Grant's throat, desperately trying to save him, but it wasn't working. Vaas's voice is heard fadingly in the background._

 _Vaas: What, you want to run? Huh? You want to run, you want to disrespect me? You want to fuck with me? I mean, you come here, with your-_

 _"Grant! GRANT!" Carly shouted tearfully, realizing it wasn't working._

 _Vaas: with your pretty-boy face, right, and your pretty-boy phone, and your dimwit friends. And you want to fuck with me? YOU WANNA FUCK ME!?_

 _Carly realized Grant is dead, and realizing it's not the time to be sad about it just yet. She back away with him, Vaas's voice is heard more clearly now._

 _"I like that. No, I respect that! I'm gonna give you thirty seconds, and if the jungle doesn't eat you up alive, I will" Vaas said off view._

 _Carly paused and looked at Vaas, a bit confused._

 _"YOU FUCKING DEATH!?.. I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU CHICKEN FUCK!.. RUN FOREST, RUN!" Vas screamed at her._

 _Carly was quick to understand that this is her only chance, and ran as fast as she ever has in her life, as gunfire fired around her._

 _END_ _FLASHBACK:_

* * *

"Oh, so THAT'S what happened to Grant" Johnny said.

Carly sadly noded.

"Well, at least we mad it in the end" Johnny said.

* * *

 **Yes, I really DID make a FarCry 3 crossover.. It's titled ROCK ISLAND HORRORS, and this is an** **actual scene from it.**

 **I really doubt Packie would still be dead, not sure rather or not THAT part is still canon..**

 **I'll play it safe, and say it wasn't..**


	5. Chapter 5

Carly, before going to check on Dash, she first finds Pinkie in a bar. Though she was only drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Pinkie" Carly says.

"Hey Carly" Pinkie replies.

"I was looking for you" Carly said.

"Look, I already told you, I'm trying to get out of crime" Pinkie said.

"It's not that.. You want to meet my new daughter?" Carly asked.

"... What?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

"Well.. I might need a babysitter while Johnny and I go to check on Dash, and nobody else is available.. And besides, your one of the few people in our group of friends, that isn't hooked on drugs or drunk most of the time" Carly admitted.

"I guess" Pinkie said awkwardly.

"Plus, your a good model for her" Carly said.

"If you say so" Pinkie said, blushing.

"I do.. You remind me of myself, when I was younger.. Witch is ironic, cause your about four years older than me" Carly admitted.

Pinkie didn't reply.

"So?.. What do you say?" Carly asked.

"Well.. Alright, guess I don't really have anything else to do" Pinkie replies.

"Thank you" Carly said, hugging her.

"Should I put on longer pants?" Pinkie asks.

"Naw, it'll be fine" Carly replied.

* * *

 **Sorry the story isn't really going** **anywhere yet, just playing around with it so far**


	6. Chapter 6

"So.. Your Sachi?" Pinkie asked, sitting on the couch.

Sachi, only about 4 years old, waves shyly.

Pinkie giggles to herself.

"Is it true you were adopted?" Sachi asked.

"... Who told you that?" Pinkieasked.

"I just hear it around" Sachi replied.

Well.. Yes, I was.. My real parents were killed by unknown reasons before I was born.. But it's okay.. That couple was so sweet, Lazlow may of been a jerk, but he was controllable.. My only regret is not being at their death bed, I was away from the town at the time.. I think they had cancer or something, it was only 3 years before Trevor and Michael attacked me at Fame or Shame" Pinkie replied.

Sachi didn't responde.

"Something wrong, dear?" Pinkie asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Sachi replied.

* * *

 **I'm gonna take a small break from this story..**

 **Least till my crossover is over... Or when I get better ideas..**

 **I know this happened before, but I do have ideas for this.. Can't remember them though..**


	7. Chapter 7

MEANWHILE:

Dash is seen locking up her house, when Trevor arrives out of nowhere.

"Oh, H -Hey Trevor" Dash said nervously.

"Can I see Ariana?" Trevor asked.

"Well, she's sleeping, I can't let you let you see her wait now.. Also.. And I.. Can't stress this enough.. I don't _want_ you to she her wait now" Dash replied.

"Oh, come on, why not? When have I _ever_ given you a reason not to trust me?" Trevor asked.

* * *

 _Various cutaway's are shown, involving Trevor throwing Carly down some stairs for discovering she's pregnant, beating up Packie for no explained reason, attempting to stab Niko for telling him to calm down, making Sally cry, driving over Johnny's bike on purpose, tazering Cletus for trying to kiss Pinkie, and many many other things._

* * *

"... Okay, except maybe that _one_ thing" Trevor said nervously.

"Please go away Trevor" Dash said sternly.

Trevor growls.

"Fine, but I thought you were _different"_ Trevor said, storming off.

Dash actually felt sad hearing this, but it was interrupted by Johnny and Carly coming over.

"Ahh, there you two are.. Say, ever found a god parent yet?" Dash asked.

"Yeah.. It was gonna be Packie.. But we figured but than I remembered, _your_ the one that Packie actually brought into his family, not me.. So.. Your probably more deserving of him, than me" Carly said, playfully.

"Appreciate it" Dash said, chuckling.

"Besides, Sachi _really_ likes Pinkie, and Pinkie, her.. So, I went with Pinkie" Carly added.


	8. Chapter 8

MEANWHILE:

Gordon and Niko, who appear to be closer now. Ever sense that event in MCREARY THANKSGIVING, witch ironically ended in Niko stabbing Gordon for asking for dirty pictures of Dash. Are seen sitting in there car at night, Niko in the drivers seat.

A stripper walks by them, struggling with her painful heels.

"Wow" Gordon said, aroused by the sight of her.

"Your dating my new sister" Niko reminded him sternly.

"Hey. Sally dose't mind where I get my motor running. Long as I park in the right garage" Gordon said, still watching the stripper, before she leaves from their sight.

"... I can't believe your dating my sister" Niko said, rather creeped out.

"Anyway.. Wait here as I go in" Gordon said, putting on a baseball bat, and loading his Glock 17 Pistol.

"Jee man, what's wrong with just getting a job?" Niko asked annoyedly.

"Pfft, yeah right" Gordon laughed.

"I'm seriou-"

Gordon interrupted him by opening the car door, and putting on his hoody.

"I won't be long" Gordon said, entering the gas station. wearing the hoody to hid his face from security camera's.

* * *

Gordon approached the cashier.

"Alright, you know the deal, open the machine, and keep calm" Gordon said, pointing his hidden camera at her, and looking around in paranoia.

The tearful cashier lady started handing Gordon the money as quickly as she could, so that he would be gone.

"T -There, it's empty, you can go now" She said, trying to shoo Gordon away, without angering him.

"Wait.. That ring too" Gordon ordered, remembering Sally has been talking about that exact type.

"But it's my favourite" The lady insisted.

Gordon raised the gun a little.

"Okay, okay" The lady said, forcing herself to give Gordon her ring.

"Thank you.. Have a nice day ma'am" Gordon said, leaving the gas station causally, as to not cause any suspicions from the security camera.

The lady sighed in relief.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

"You stole her ring? That seems kinda low, even for a thief" Niko said.

"Well, what can I say, it's Sally's birthday tomarrow, and she'll kill me if she knew I forgot" Gordon replied.

Niko couldn't think of a response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh no! I've gone a whole 8 chapters without one of my pointless gun battles, this is AWFUL! Better bring one soon :)**

* * *

"You want me too WHAT!?" Pinkie cried.

"Pick up my drugs from Stan" Lazlow said.

"Why don't you get them? I don't even like drugs. If it were up to me, your be in rehab Pinkie said.

"Oh, you know I can't do that" Lazlow said.

"You CAN do that. Your just lazy" Pinkie replied.

"Fine.. I'll consider it.. But only if you do this last job.. I'll do it myself, but I don't trust Stan, and you might have better luck, your the nice one after all" Lazlow said.

"Well... Can I bring Carly and Cletus?" Pinkie asked, often feeling more comfortable if Carly is protecting her.

"Carly?.. Well, your welcome to try? But doesn't she have a kid now?"Lazlow asked.

"Best to try for her in case" Pinkie said, texting Carly and Cletus.


	10. Chapter 10

LATER THAT EVENING:

Turns out Carly did decide to join Pinkie. Pinkie did so much for Carly's daughter Sachi, so it seemed the least she could do.

"Why are you doing this?.. Isn't this the same guy that sold you out to Trevor in the first place?" Carly asked.

"I know.. But he's still kinda.. Family" Pinkie admitted.

"Fair enough.. But he better be appreciative" Carly groaned.

"I doubt it" Pinkie admitted.

* * *

The girls ended up in an empty, worn out, closed parking garage.

"Are you Stan?" Pinkie asks.

"Who are you? Where's Lazlow?" Stan asked nervously.

"I'm his sister, and this is my friend Carl-"

"Don't care, where is he?" Stan asked impatiently.

"Look, he's not here, he sent me instead! Now give me the fucking coke, or the deal is off! I don't even like the stuff anyway, I don't know how anyone could!" Pinkie cried angrily.

Carly was a bit startled, Pinkie is usually pretty calm, rarely angry. She's like Dash.. Sort of.

"Look beautiful, this was meant for Lazlow not you.. So just leave" Stan warned.

"No, I'm his sister, so give me what you were gonna give Lazlow!" Pinkie demanded.

"Very well.. _(speaks into walky talky),_ do it" Stan said, before backing away into a dark corner, nearly disappearing in it.

"I don't like this PJ" Carly said nervously.

Pinkie was about to reply, when a small group corrupt FIB soldiers burst though the door, pointing MP5's at the girls.

"What the fu-"

"ON THE GROUND!" The lead FIB soldier demanded of them.

"A little help here handsome" Pinkie said into her ear piece.

 _"Taking aim" said Cletus's voice._

"I SAID ON THE FUCKING GRO-"

But suddenly the FIB soldier was shot in the throat before he finished, Carly and Pinkie ran into cover before pulling out their pistols.

"I KNEW Stan was a piece of shit!" Pinkie shouted over the rain of bullets being fired at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose told me she has someone named Stan in FREE SPIRIT.. But it's only a** **coincidence this time.. I thought of the first name to come to mind, and it just so happened to be a name she also uses.. Weird.**

* * *

A FIB soldier is seen falling down dead, after being shot 3 times in the head, blood spraying the wall behind him.

Pinkie reveals to be the shooter, having picked up one of the MP5's during the gun fight, and has to reload it now.

"Man, I can see why they use this gun, it's really good" Pinkie said.

"Better than AK47's at least, I don't know HOW Packie can hold that thing straight" Carly said.

* * *

 **True fact, AK47's are not as easy to use as you think.**

* * *

"You sure you don't want one?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm fine" Carly replied, and shoots one of the FIB soldiers dead.

* * *

After a short, 4 minute long battle, Pinkie and Carly were nearing the exit.

"What about our _friend,_ Stan?" Carly asked.

"Forget him, he's probabl-"

Before Pinkie finished, she was hit by a shotgun.

"TAKE THAT!" Stan cried, holding shotgun.

Pinkie, groaning in pain, fell onto a wall.

Carly shot at Stan angrily, but he retreated down a hall.

"I need a hospital" Pinkie said weakly.

"One sec" Carly said, grabbing Pinkie's MP5, and chasing after Stan.

"Carly! CARLY WERE YOU GOING! WERE STILL BEING SHOT AT!" Pinkie yelled.

* * *

Stan was no outside the building, thinking he's safe, stopped to catch his breath.

"That was a close one" Stan said, reaching his truck, but suddenly the window was shot, merely missing him.

"SHIT!" Stan screamed, realizing the bullet was meant for him, and tried getting inside, but 3 more bullets struck him in theback, causing him to scream loudly and fall onto the ground.

"Your a fucking moron mister Stan steel.. All you had to do was give us the coke we would of left" Carly said, pointing the MP5.

L -Lazlow was suppose to be here, no you" Stan reminded.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Carly asked.

"... Never mind, knowing him it could be ANYTHING.. But I don't care, you hurt my friend, and that I DO care about" Carly said angrily.

"Wait.. Wait.. Spare me, and I'll give you the coke" Stan pleaded.

"Is that so?" Carly asked, seeing that Stan is just a coward in the end.

"H -Here, take it" Stan said, tossing the bag of coke, and Carly picked it up.

"Thank you" Csarly said, seeming less angry now.

"Sure" Stan said, thinking he saved his skin.

"I'm still gonna fucking kill you though" Carly said, sadistically laughing to herself.

"WAIT N-"

Before Stan finished Carly shot him straight though the head, execution style.

"Sorry" Carly said to Stan's corpse, though being rather sarcastic about it.

* * *

Carly returned to Pinkie and Carly after Cletus took out the remaining FIB soldiers with his sniper rifle.

"Carly, the LSPD are coming!" Cletus cried.

"Alright, you Pinkie in one car, I'll take the other car.. And how is she?" Carly asked.

"She's fine.. It didn't anything important.. Still need a hospital though, we better hurry" Cletus said.

"alright" Carly said, getting into one of the cars, and speeding off in one direction, Cletus speeding off in the other direction.


	12. Chapter 12

THE NEXT DAY:

* * *

Carly knocked on Lazlow's door. Lazlow opened it up, seeing her.

"Oh. It's you.. Have my shit?" Lazlow asked.

"Yes, I have EXCATLY what you deserve Lazlow" Carly said.

"Oh good, beca-"

Before Lazlow finished, Carly grabbed him, kneeing him wait in the stomach, causing him to fall on his knees, puking a little.

"Now stop taking advantage of Pinkie's generosity!" Carly demanded.

"What are you talking about!?" Lazlow cried, still in agony.

"Don't play stupid, Pinkie is too nieve to see what your doing, but not me, she's your sister, not your fucking errand girl" Carly cried.

"Fuck you, you don't know me" Lazlow said.

"No, but I know WHAT you are.. Your a coward.. You gave her away too Trevor to save yourself, so that makes it your fault that Pinkie was attacked and nearly raped by Altruists" Carly said.

S -She was what?" Lazlow said, actually shocked. But Carly punches him in the head, not caring.

"Don't pretend to care.. _(throws him the coke)_.. Enjoy ruining what's LEFT of your brain cells.. And remember.. Get Pinkie shot again, and I'll kill you next time" Carly threatened before leaving.

Lazlow gulped, and retreated inside. Though when he was inside, he saw a old picture of Pinkie and himself as kids.

"... Shit, the crazy lady is right.. I haven't been the best brother" Lazlow said sadly.

* * *

Lazlow reopened the door, telling Carly to wait.

"Your right.. I'm a shit brother.. Can you take me too her?" He asked.

Carly paused, trying to see if he's serious, and as far as she could tell, he was.

"Sure.. But I'll still be watching you" Carly said.

* * *

 **I don't want Lazlow to be known as ONLY an asshole.. So I'm redeeming him a bit.**


	13. Chapter 13

Carly was stuck in traffic while driving him, suddenly her cell phone, Carly seeing Michael's name on the ID.

"Hi dad" she said.

"Yeah, hey.. So what's the deal here kid? I thought we all agreed too leave the FIB alone?" Michael's voice said, a bit angrily.

"What?" Carly asked in confusion.

"My spy Dave Norton said that you and Pinkie are back on the FIB radar? Are you two trying to our whole group arrested!?" Michael's voice cried.

"Look, I can explain" Carly said.

"Well, don't do it on the phone, get Pinkie, and come to the house, were talk there" Michael's said.

"Alright.. Sure dad" Carly said, sighing a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Carly met Michael at his house, but Pinkie is still recovering.

"Between you and me, Pinkie probably isn't smart enough to pull a stunt like this, so that leaves you Carly" Michael said sternly.

"Are you saying Pinkie isn't smart?" Carly asked.

"Of coarse I'm not. But she's always been known as the _somewhat nieve_ person of our group, I don't see her planning something like this" Michael said back.

"Fair enough.. If it helps, at least Lazlow seems intent on being nicer to Pinkie. That's a lot more than can be said for Tracey, Jimmy and Amanda." Carly said.

"Your changing the subject, kid" Michael said, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah... If anyone's gonna explain this to our informer, Dave, it sh-"

"Look, I'll talk to Dave.. Just tell me what happened?.. And where the hell is Pinkie? I told you both too come?" Michael asked, sternly.

"Look.. They attacked us.. Pinkie was shot, and now their tracking us.. They should all di-"

"Easy Carly.. These aren't just some old, amateurs with pistols.. Their trained killers.. You really don't want to fuck with them, their not to be underestimated" Michael warned.

"Alright, alright. Look.. Pinkie and I were suppose to pick up some drugs for her stupid brother.. But the guy was an FIB informer, and it was a trap.. We had to fight our way out" Carly said.

"And the informer?" Michael asked.

"Well.. I killed him" Carly admitted.

" _(sighs)_ Coarse you did... Look.. We just have to lay low again.. And no going after these guys by yourself.. You won't last more than five minutes, if you attack them head on" Michael warned her.


	15. Chapter 15

A Balla member is thrown onto three trash cans, making a loud crash sound astray fell over with him.

"So where's my money?" demanded Lamar.

"Fuck you!" The man said, only for Lamar to smash his Uzi onto the top of the guy's head.

"I don't have it" The guy said, groaning in pain.

"Is that so?" Lamar asked.

"Yes, now leave me al-

Suddenly Lamar fired, killing the Balla member with a head shot.

"That wasn't necessary" Franklin said, he and Sally seen in the back.

"Yeah, well, now he can't tell his friends that we attacked him" Lamar said, searching for the guy's wallet.

"That YOU attacked him, you mean" Sally said, slightly nervous.

"Whatever, just keep watch" Lamar said, searching though the body, looking for a wallet.

"... What is wrong with him?" Sally whispered to Franklin.

"Alright! Twenty bucks! That's like a fortune!" Lamar cried excitedly from off view.

"Everyone has different theories" Franklin whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

_2009:_

 _"_ _Sally tried breaking into Franklin's house, desperete for money, when suddenly she was knocked unconscious by Lamar and Franklin and awake 2 hours later, only was on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back._

 _"What gives!?" Sally cried._

 _"SHUT UP!" Franklin cried, pointing an AP Pistol at the hostage._

 _Frightened, Sally remained quite._

 _"Yeah.. You think you can just break into my friend's house, and get away with it!?" Lamar cried, having been invited over for a reason unmentioned._

 _"I.. I never meant to hurt anyone" Sally insisted._

 _"That's what the ALL say!" Franklin cried, preparing to execute her. But the fear in her eyes made him slowly lower his weapon._

 _"What are you doing!?" Lamar cried._

 _"I.. I can't.. I just can't" Franklin admitted, sadly._

 _"Give ME the gun then" Lamar insisted, having less of a conscience._

 _"Hold on.. (to Sally) were you REALLY only after the money?" Franklin asked the frightened Sally, who can only node._

 _"Alright.. I'll let you go" Franklin insisted._

 _"What!?" Sally and Lamar both cried out._

 _"What's your name?" Franklin asked._

 _"S -Sally"_

 _"Okay Sally.. I'm Franklin, this is my friend Lamar.. We're let you go.. But your working for US now.. No funny business. Or next time I WON'T hesitate" Franklin told her._

 _"That seems fair" Sally said, and she really meant it._

 _Franklin untied her._

 _"We better get you trained up" Franklin said, taking the three into his car, and driving to a nearby shooting range._

* * *

 _2013:_

 _"STRETCH!" Franklin kept screaming out angrily._

 _"What up little G?" Stretch replied._

 _"Don't little G me!.. I told you to leave Sally OUT of this shit!.. You nearly got her killed!" Franklin cried angrily._

 _"Well.. White bitch needs to toughen up" Stretch joked._

 _"FUCK YOU HAROLD!" Franklin cried angrily._

 _"I told you not to use my real name!" Stretch cried angrily._

 _"Besides.. I wasn't the one that brought a white girl into "The Families" in the first place" Stretch added._

 _"It wasn't my intention.. I just wanted her too some favours" Franklin replied._

 _"Whatever Franklin, just watch yourself" Stretch said, before leaving. Franklin glaring at him._

* * *

 _"Sally, what's wrong?" Franklin asked._

 _"It's Lamar!" Sally cried._

 _"What that idiot want now?" Franklin groaned._

 _"It's your best friend! That's your best fucking friend!" Sally cried._

 _"Oh yeah, MY friend, right?.. My nigger?..Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned, but than caught himself._

 _"I mean.. I'm sorry.. But no he's not.. He's another fool from the hood.. All he wants to do is bring me down, and live in the past!" Franklin cried._

 _"So your NOT gonna save him!?" Sally cried._

 _"No.. Screw Lamar, I'm done saving hi-"_

 _"Oh, stop it" Sally said, slapping him, even though this left her shocked by her actions._

 _"... You get ONE of those" Franklin said angrily._

 _"Look.. I'm sorry.. But I really don't want him to die" Sally said, more softly this time._

 _"(sighs) Fine, fine.. I'll call Lester" Franklin said reluctantly._

* * *

Currently:

"So where's my money?" demanded Lamar.

"Fuck you!" The random Balla member said, only for Lamar to smash his Uzi onto the top of the guy's head.

"I don't have it" The guy said, groaning in pain.

"Is that so?" Lamar asked.

"Yes, now leave me al-

Suddenly Lamar fired, killing the Balla member with a head shot.

"That wasn't necessary" Franklin said, he and Sally seen in the back.

"Yeah, well, now he can't tell his friends that we attacked him" Lamar said, searching for the guy's wallet.

"That YOU attacked him, you mean" Sally said, slightly nervous.

"Whatever, just keep watch" Lamar said, searching though the body, looking for a wallet.

"... What is wrong with him?" Sally whispered to Franklin.

"Alright! Twenty bucks! That's like a fortune!" Lamar cried excitedly from off view.

"Everyone has different theories" Franklin whispered back.

"Come on you guys! Others would of heard that!" Lamar cried, climbing into his van.

"I thought we were DONE fighting a Ballas" Sally said.

"We _were_ " Franklin groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

MEANWHILE:

"Hello again pretty lady" Armando Torris said.

"Hi.. Me and my friend here accidentally got the attention of FIB" Pinkie said, Carly still with her.

"And you want my help?" Armando asked.

"Yeah.. Your my last option" Pinkie says.

"Hey.. I'm a great criminal.. I'm doing a deal wait as we speak" Armando said.

"And your using cell phone instead of a pay phone!?" Carly cried.

"What, it's not like Liberty City where their they can track m- _(sirens heard from a distance)_... Oh"

"For god sakes!" Pinkie cried annoyedly.

"Fuck! With Henrique in jail, now I can't even have someone too blame it on!" Armando cried angrily.

"Yeah, but the charges never stick" Carly says.

"Fair en-"

"Can we just hide out here, or not?" Pinkie asked, getting impatient.

"Depends.. Can I see your tits?" Armando asked Pinkie, who paused.

* * *

30 seconds later:

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay Torris" Pinkie said, she and Carly entering Armando's trailer.

Armando, groans and holds his nose witch is now broken.


	18. Chapter 18

Later, Johnny rides his bike too Armando's trailer, too check on Carly and her friend.

"Hey don't move! DON'T MOVE!" Cried a paranoid Armando, holding a auto shotgun with explosive bullets.

"Woah! Woah!" Johnny cried, stepping back, with his hands up.

"Your one of them aren't you!? Your one of those fucking Angels of death!" Armando cried angrily.

"No I-"

"I told them a dozen times! Their friends death was NOTHING too do with me!" Amerind cried..

"Calm do-"

"They sent you too kill me, didn't they!.. Well tell them too go fuck themsel-"

"Dude! Calm down! I'm not an angel of death.. I'm part of the Lost MC!" Johnny cried, trying too calm Armando down.

"Lost MC!? Aren't you the ones that tried too kill Luiz?" Armando cried.

"Look.. It was complicated.. But it wasn't personal.. It was just that Tony had the diamonds.. I needed the diamonds" Johnny said.

"Well, I sure don't have them, so fuck off!" Armando threatened with the gun.

"Wha- No, that diamond thing is over. I have no reason too kill Luiz OR you.. I just want too see Carly" Johnny said.

"Caryl?.. Hey, you not hurting Carly" Armando threatened.

"No, no, I mean she's my wife" Johnny said.

"... Really?" Armando asked in shock, and finally putting the gun down.

"Yeah" Johnny said.

"Wow.. What's your secret?" Armando asked, more playfully.

"I don't know. I just kinda happened.. Can I see her now?" Johnny asked.

"Sure.. Sorry about that.. It's just hard being on my own.. Feels like the whole world is against me" Armando said, stepping aside.

"I understand" Johnny said.


	19. Chapter 19

_2008/9:_

 _Rocco and Vinch also meet Tony and his bodyguard/closest friend, Luis Lopez and immediately throws racial slurs at them, calling Tony a "fag" and Luiz a "spic" and a "taco", prompting Luis to respond and refer to Rocco as a "guido". Witch Rocco laughs off, not frightened of Luiz._

 _Luis attempts too confront him, and Rocco pulls out a Glock 17, still laughing, and robs them._

 _After he leaves. Tony and Luis agree that he is a "wannabe" who is "out of his league"._

* * *

 _After some time, Rocco tasks Luis and Tony to help him interrogate a union official at a golf course. However, members of a rival crime family attack the place. After the mobsters are dealt with and if the official is not killed, Rocco leaves with him, presumably to further interrogate and kill him._

* * *

 _This help from Tony and Luis does not wipe out the debt and Rocco again gives a mission to Tony and Luis: seduce the girlfriend of Vic Mazano and take over his club. Luis ends up killing Vic and barely makes it out alive when the security shoot at him, having heard the bullets, and found the body._

 _Luis suspects that Rocco set him up._

* * *

 _Eventually, after a complex chain of events, the diamonds attract thieves (the McCreary's) who kidnap Gracie and demand the diamonds. Giovanni Ancelotti makes a truce with the original owner of the stolen diamonds, Ray Bulgarin, and both blame Rocco for some reason._

 _Rocco, in a twisted gesture of compassion, offers to spare Luis and own the clubs with him if he personally kills Tony. Although he briefly considers it (because Tony was getting on his nerves), Luis instead kills Uncle Vince and is about to kill Rocco, but Rocco warns Luiz he just made a foolish mistake, saying "You fucking killed yourself just then! There's Russians, fucking everyone they're coming after you, the Old Man, you're fucking dead, the both of you. They're coming any second and they're expecting corpses."_

 _but Tony saves Rocco for some reason, by telling Luis that he is a made man._

 _Rocco then flees. Shortly after, Luis and Tony fight off a Russian hit squad._

 _Rocco is not heard or seen again for the rest of the story._

* * *

 _2013:_

 _Rocco reappears in Los Santos, having died his hair red for unknown reasons._

 _Rocco left the mob business and became a corrupt talent agent, who organised an extortion scheme by persuading famous actors to demand bigger paychecks from their studios in order to halt productions and blackmail studio executives into buying him out._

 _He also seems to be still interested in the club business as it is reported at the Daily Rag that he's about to turn an abandoned warehouse in East Los Santos into an EDM superclub, fitted with "jacuzzis, chicks in cages, sparklers in the bottles, different themes per floor and open 24/7". It was scheduled to be open the next year from the game time (2013, so it would open in 2014). When the game takes place, Rocco attempts his scam once more with movie producer Solomon Richards' most recent movie, Meltdown._

 _However, Solomon sends former bank robber Michael De Santa to threaten Rocco into giving up his extortion, but telling Michael not too kill him, only too "teach him some manners"._

 _Michael sneaks into Rocco's building and confronts him on his helipad, beating him severely and then forcefully taking the actor and director he'd been withholding back to the studio._

* * *

 _Later on, a vengeful Rocco and his friend/associate Gianni stupidly break into Solomon's studio and assault Solomon for sending Michael after them and failing their scheme. However, Michael arrives just in the nick of time as he was about to meet with Solomon and after helping up Solomon to get up on his feet, Solomon tells Michael to get Rocco and Gianni. Michael obliges and chases both Rocco and Gianni out of the studio and throughout the city._

 _Eventually crashing his car into Rocco's, causing Ginni too fly out the window and die,and Michael pulls out Rocco, holding his AP Pistol._

 _"Should of listened to me" Michael said sadistically._

 _"Fuck you" Rocco said, grabbing for his Glock 17, and points it at Michael, but Michael shoots him though the eye, killing him._

 _After killing Rocco, Michael notices an old picture of Luiz and Tony, and picked it up, too look at it._

 _"Huh.. Weird" Michael said, throwing it away, and calls Solomon._

* * *

Currenty:

"Huh.. How come you didn't mention that before?" Carly asked.

"I never knew the events where connected till Lester did more research on Armando.. But I guess weirder things have happened" Michael says.

"Well.. Don't worry about Armando.. He's _mostly_ harmless" Carly said.

"Do you you have that picture?" Carly asked.

"Afried not.. Sorry.. Besides.. Didn't Lester say that Luiz went _quite_ " Michael admitted.

"I know.. But so did Rocco, and look what happened.. So you never know" Carly replies.

"Why do you even care about him?" Michael asked.

"I don't care _too_ much.. It's just that Lester said that for Luiz and Tony were never TRUE enemies.. They just got caught with the people that _were_.. So it's an option" Carly said.


	20. Chapter 20

After several months, Henrique got out of jail and Armando called him over too he them. Under Carly's request, Armando also convinced Luis Lopez into joining them. Carly heard of him, and had a good feeling about him.. Certainly more than Armando and Henrique Bardes.. But she goes easier on Henrigue than she does Armando. Henrique is mentally retarded, so least he has an _excuse_ for his stupidity moments.

"This better be important A, I have a wife now" Luis said.

"Is it Tony?" Armando joked.

"Yes.. It gets funnier the 37th time you ask, doesn't it?" Luis groaned.

Henrique wanted too join in on Armando's mocking, but Carly, knowing that Armando is simply being a bad influence, gently tells him not too, and instead too help her with Armando's gun van, witch he does.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Luis asked, checking the ammo of his golden Pistol 44.

"Right.. So according too Davey, we're in luck about the FIB thing.. Not ALL of them are trying too kill us.. That guy Carly and Pinkie killed was corrupt.. Obviously.. But not EVERY FIB agent is corrupt. There's a large outpost the bad ones are hiding at.. And were taking it out, but if we take it out alone, the rest of them will think it's an act of war.. So we need to disguise as IAA members, cause they are at war anyway." Michael said, dressed in his black suit with the gloves.

"And how the hell are we too do that?" Luis asked.

"Dave knows a few double agents that might help.. But the girls will have too fake surrender" Michael said.

"I think we can do that" Carly said, hiding a SNS pistol behind her, and giving one too Pinkie, to do the same.

"And why do you need us?" Luis asked.

"We're do most of the fighting.. The IAA spy's are mostly just hackers.. Except one or two, that agreed too dress up as FIB agents, for the fake surrender" Michael said.

* * *

"Wow, where did you get it?" Sally asked, Gordon having given her the stolen ring.

"Uhh.. Where isn't important.. Point is I got it for you" Gordon said.

"Thank you" Sally said, kissing him.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm changing the way the heist works.. Might work better, if the IAA guys pretend too be the ones attacking.**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:'

* * *

Michael, dressed as a FIB agent, is trying up the hands of Pinkie and Carly. "Is that too tight?" Michael asked.

"No, it's fine" Both girls replied.

"Alright.. Remember.. I may have too insult you two a bit, too make it believable" Michael said.

"We understand." Pinkie said.

"Okay.. So remember.. I pull you in.. And than the IAA allies pop in, and " _save you_ " Michael said.

"I hope you remembered your vest" Carly said.

* * *

We're seen inside the small FIB outpost.

Two guys are chatting at the main desk.

"So I took the rope off my neck, and sucked it up for a few more hours" said the guy outside the desk.

"Wow" said the one on the computer.

"Yeah, but what will you do, bar mitzvah's" said the first one again.

Michael suddenly burst in, dragging the _hostages_ with him.

"Hey guys.. I found those dumb bitches we wanted" Michael said.

"Fuck you asshole" Carly said, in order too sell it.

"Shut up... Slut" Michael said, but obviously new that her father was only acting, even noticed a shake in his voice.

"Haha.. Beauitful.. (gets in Carly's face) Not so tough _now,_ are you sweetie?" Agent 1 said.

And than he pulled out a combat pistol, and prepared too shoot her.

Wait on Q, the IAA allies burst in, shooting up the scene, killing both the agents and shooting Michael in the bullet proof vest just as planned, and he faked his death. Though less dramatically than in Ludendorff, the girls, like planned, ran into the back room, as one of the IAA guys dragged Michael outside.

"You okay man?" The guy asked, after escaping the security camera.

"Yeah.. Just scared me a little" Michael admitted.

* * *

In the other room, Carly and Pinkie met up with Luis and them.

Armando cut them loose.

"You sure there's no camera's other cameras?" Luis asked.

Yeah.. Lester is a professional.. He won't let us down" Carly replied, grabbing her hidden SNS Pistol, Pinkie does the same.

"Those aren't very good.. Either of you want my 17?" Armando asked.

"Me! Me!" Pinkie said excitedly, Armando handing her his Glock 17 to replace her less powerful SNS pistol.

"What now?" Luis asked.

"The usual.. We find and silence the leader.. Shouldn't be hard, it's not that big of a place" Pinkie said.

"Yes, but knowing the FIB, it's still gonna be a big ass fight.. Hope you brought your MG" Carly said.

"Sure did, I love that thing" Luis chuckled.

"Do you two have MG's as well?" Pinkie asked Armando and Henrique, out of curiosity.

"No.. But I have that auto shotgun.. And H has a AK.. So we're still do a lot of damage" Armando said.

"I hope so" Pinkie replied.

"What about Michael?" Luis asked.

"He'll cover outside.. In case they call back up.. Witch probably won't happen.. But you never know" Carly said.

"Yeah.. And the IAA guys we're cover the main office that Carly and I just came from" Pinkie added.

"Sounds good" Luis said.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that same evening, the 5 of them are caught in a large gun fight inside the outpost, the FIB agents mainly using MP5's and M4 Carbines.

Carly is seen using a table for cover, and shooting her SNS pistol at a enemy who was in really good cover, and shot back every so often, the two going back and forth like that.

Luis is seen with the MG gun, taking down a large amount of agents, before ducking behind a near wall, too reload.

Pinkie shoots one though the before also reloading.

And Henrique sneaks up too that guy Carly was struggling with, and shots him from behind, 4 bullet holes hitting him, and he falls dead.

"Clear" Pinkie says.

"About fucking time" Armando said, reloading his gun.

"Alright, I'll try too find that damn leader.. You guys stay here, watch for backup" Pinkie says.

"Wait.. Pretty girl like you shouldn't go alone" Armando said.

"Fine.. But give Carly your gun.. I don't want anymore attention" Pinkie said.

"No problem.. I'm great with stealth" Armando said, throwing Carly his Auto shotgun, in exchange for the SNS pistol.

"Fine.. Try too keep up" Pinkie said, quietly opening the main door too the next room.

* * *

 **I seem too be losing my ability too make good gun fights, but oh well.**

 **Maybe it'll be cooler too write melee attacks.. And that kind of stuff..**


	23. Chapter 23

Dash punches Trevor square in the face.

"You crossed the line!" she shouted.

Apparently Trevor, with Carly gone, still needed someone too annoy. And went with Dash. Constantly showing up unannounced, and now he even broke in when Dash and Niko were at movie.

"Give me back my mother's necklace!" Dash ordered.

"But I was gonna use it for m-"

"I don't care about your girlfriend.. Give me back my fucking necklace before I break your hand!" Dash threatened.

"I get you another neck-"

Dash punches him again.

"I told you! That was my mothers!.. NOW GIVE ME IT!" Dash cried, grabbing his shirt.

Trevor nervously handed over the small pearl necklace, and Dash took it before she threw him down onto the grass.

"Don't try something like that again, you friggin lunatic!" Dash threatened.

"You know, you don't scare me" Trevor groaned.

"You don't have too Trevor.. But I can still fuck you up" Dash threatened.

"God, you need too stop hanging out with Carly" Trevor joked.

"Ohh, trust me, I can be _worse_ than Carly" Dash said. It's probably untrue, but she's not thinking straight.

* * *

 **Funny that I can actually see RedRose using off this scene..**

 **Maybe she will.. It's not like she's not reading this very message.. Hi Red :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Pinkie pins an FIB guy against a wall, covering his mouth, and quickly jabbbed her knife deep into the guy's hyoid area, killing him instantly.

Armando grabbed the second one who walked in, spotting Pinkie, and Armando did the same move with his knife.

"Nice one" Pinkie said.

Armando was about too reply, but another guy came, tackling Armando too the ground, and Pinkie ran over, stabbing the guy in the side of the head, killing him instantly.

"Thanks" Armando said, catching his breath.

Pinkie finds and picks up one of the Carbine rifles.

"Alright.. I'll handle it from here" Pinkie said, scouting ahead.

* * *

LATER:

"Dead!? What do you mean their all dead!?" Cried the leader of the outpost.

"IAA attacked us sure.. They killed everyone" Said one of the only 2 survivors, not counting the leader.

"Well, go check again.. Just too be sure" The leader said.

"Fine" One of them said, opening the door, only too be shot a bunch of times, dead.

"SHIT!" The leader cried, cowardly throwing the other into the open, and getting him shot, as he attempts to open a window, only too be shot himself.

"Going somewhere?" Pinkie asked, pointing the carbine.

The leader reached for a pistol, and Pinkie shoots him though the head, killing him, and making her pause too soak it all in.

Armando runs in, having heard the bullets.

"Jesus" He said, seeing the bodies.

"... It's over Armando.. It's finally over" Pinkie said, stealing the whiskey off the desk, and drinking from it, even though she isn't normally a drinker.

"Yeah.. Maybe.. But we should lay low just in case.. Wanna come too LC?" Armando asked.

"Well.. Okay.. But only if Cletus comes.. Carly two, if possible" Pinkie said.

"Sure, I'll go.. I'll bring Johnny" Carly said, having overheard.


	25. Chapter 25

One week later.

Trevor, apparently not taking a hint, approaches Dash's house, but Dash greets him with a hunting rifle that Niko uses sometimes.

"Hey! Get out of here, just get out of here!" Dash cried anxiously.

"Hey, hey, I come in peace" Trevor said calmly.

"BULLSHIT!" Dash cried anxiously.

"Oh come on cutie, your never shoot m- _(Dash shoots him the arm)_ Okay, never mind" Trevor said, groaning in pain.

"If you don't leave.. I'll tell Niko your harnessing me.. And that won't end well" Dash threatened.

"I'mnot harassing you.. I'm just lonely" Trevor said.

"Well I don't care" Dash said, closing the door, but Trevor stops her.

"Look.. I wanna see your kid" Trevor said.

"Fuck no" Dash said angrily.

"Hey.. I just on-"

"If you touch her.. I'll kill you" Dash threatened.

Trevor doesn't reply.

"Now, skat" Dash said, throwing Trevor out.

 _'this isn't over' Trevor said in his head._


	26. Chapter 26

"Something wrong Carly?" Pinkie asked, after they get out of the air port.

"Well.. Other than the 50 angry texts I got from Dash, and her twitter post, saying, _Mother was right, hell is real_.. Guess Trevor found his _new me_ " Carly said.

"How long do you except she has before shooting him?" Pinkie asked.

"... I'll give it two more weeks" Carly chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reusing a mission cut** **scene..**

* * *

"You sure this dude is cool?" Pinkie asked, as she and Carly followed Armando and Henrique too a drug deal.

A and H meet with Papi, and this reveals too be reenactment of the mission, CORNOR KIDS: Minus Luis.

The three began greeting each other. but shortly in to the meeting however, they learn that the police have bugged Armando's phone. The dealer runs off, but the pother four face a wave of NOOSE officers, Carly having brought duel pistols, cause she suspected something like this.

Pinkie stays in the back, having forgot her revolver at the hotel, and has no weapon.

After a good battle sequence a helicopter appears and drops off more NOOSE officers. Carly, Armondo and Henrique kill them and the four of them run off to escape, but the chopper comes back. Armando takes a Rocket Launcher from the back of a NOOSE Van and takes it down, destrying it.

"Area clear" Henquie says in relief.

The group gets into a car, and they drive away.

* * *

"So much for that package of yours." Pinkie said sarcastically.

"Whole load of work for nothing, bro. Fuck!" Armando groaned.

Yo, you got to be careful of them phones, man. People are onto that shit. The Jingoism Act, that shit means they can pretty much read your thoughts now and get away with it." Carly warned.

"Yeah, yeah.. But I'm normally better than that.. Those cops just got _lucky_." Armando insisted.

"Sure A.. Sure" Carly said, unconvinced.


	28. Chapter 28

**As you can tell.. Much of this story enters on the friendship of Carly and Pinkie.**

 **This relationship will probably be involved into future stories, Pinkie is her surrogate sister.. It use too be Dash.. But Dash doesn't really NEED a surrogate sister.. She already has such a relationship with her REAL one.. As where Pinkie does NOT have a real sister..**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

"You _know what.. I wish Pinkie were my sister, not you" Carly says angrily._

 _"First it was Dash.. Now it's Pinkie.. Who's next?" Tracy mocked._

 _"It use too be Dash, yes.. But I had a little less in common with her than I thought.. And Pinkie is much closer too my age" Carly replied._

 _"Yeah.. But can she lap dance!?" Tracy cried._

 _"Can sh-.. WHAT!?"_

 _"Ha!.. So the ginger bitch AIN'T so perfect after all!" Tracy cried._

 _"Man, your stupid" Carly groaned._

 _"HA! Here we go! All blondes are stupid!" Tracy cried._

 _"No, not ALL blondes, just you" Carly replied._

 _"Whatever.. I'm going in my room" Tracy said, flipping her off and leaving._

 _"Your not helping your case Tracy" Carly said._


	29. Chapter 29

That night, Pinkie and Carly returned too their hotel room. It's a small little one, with two separate beds, a tv, a large window with a beautiful view of the city, a decent sized bathroom, and a table tucked into the the back.

"Man.. It still kinda smells in here" Carly says.

"Yeah.. I think we had too much garlic last night" Pinkie chuckles, sitting on her bed.

"You think the shower works?" Carly asks.

"I'm not sure.. But I wouldn't see why it wouldn't Pinkie said, still sitting on the bed.

"Guess your right" Carly said, grabbing some PJ, and locked the bathroom door.

From the sounds of things, the shower _did_ work.

While Carly shower examined her small, 32 revolver that she hid inside a hole on the wall, so the hotel maids wouldn't find it and call the cops.. I mean, wouldn't you?

Pinkie examined it, likely out of boredom.

It's the same one Walter owns, in Breaking Bad.. I think it's called Ruger LCR.. But I prefer calling them Colt 32's.. More catchy.

 **(How do I know so much about guns, or least what their names are?.. Thank the internet).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Decided too use real food company's instead of those ones in GTA 4.. I don't know why.. It just helps keep it real for me..**

* * *

Turns out Carly was in the shower for a quite a while, and when she finally came out, Pinkie was gone.

"Pinkie?" Carly asked nervously. Repeating this several times, but than calming herself, guessing she must of got bored and explored a bit, and sat on hr bed, flipping though tv channels. At one point finding news report about the Noose massacre from yesterday.

"Damn.. Cops are getting a little better these days.. I almost respect it" Carly thought out loud.

* * *

Before long there was a knock on the door.

"P -Pinkie?" Carly asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's me, please open the door" a familiar voice replied.

Carly sighed a little in relief and let her in.

"Sorry if I worried you, but I left you a text.. I went for a drive" Pinkie said.

"It's okay.. You get any diner, I'm starving?" Carly asked.

"Yeah.. I found a McDonald's nearby.. Wasn't sure what you like,so I got you a chicken burger" Pinkie said.

"Well.. Too be honest, I like normal burgers" Carly replies.

"Oh.. We can trade.. I don't mind" Pinkie said.

"Thank you" Carly said, taking the burger.

"What kind is it?" Carly asked.

"Double cheese burger" Pinkie replied.

"Yay, my favourite" Carly giggled before taking a bite.

"So what you watching?" Pinkie asked, grabbing the soda she bought herself, and sitting on her bed.

"Their covering that massacre from yesterday.. I think they suspect Armando after his stunt with the phone tracing" Carly said.

"Man.. And he told me he was a _professional_ " Pinkie said.

"Well.. I saw the way he was looking at you most times.. He would of told you ANYTHING" Carly joked.

"Guess your right.. But still.. I hope he'll be okay.. i'm starting too like the guy" Pinkie replied.

"He may of been dumb in THAT regard.. But he seems legit in most other senses.. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Carly replied.

"Yeah.. But enough of that.. Lets have some fun tonight" Pinkie said, grabbing two beers, giving Carly one.

"But Pinkie.. I'm not a drinker" Carly says.

"Come on.. One night.. what's the harm in it?" Pinkie says.

"Well.. Alright." Carly said.

* * *

SOON AFTER.

Despite only having two beers, max, Carly is now totally drunk.

"Y -You know what I never had!?" Carly slurred.

"A second beer?" Pinkie chuckled.

"A _true_ sister.. I wish YOU were my sister!" Carly cried, still drunk.

"T.. That's just the alcohol talking" Pinkie blushed.

"I mean it" Carly said, hugging her tearfully.

"I lov- (gags)"

"Oh shit.. Not on me! NOT ON ME!" Pinkie shouted.

Carly runs too the bathroom, but falls halfway, knocking herself unconscious.

Pinkie sighed somewhat annoyedly, knowing Carly would be fine in the end.

Pinkie drank from her bottle, and put a pillow under Carly, knowing she'll be there until morning.

Pinkie continued watching tv, slowly falling asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

_2007:_

 _Sally is punched by a young Carly in a dark bar, who thought poor Sally was trying too rob her._

 _An event that Carly, and ESPICALLY not the over protective, Dash, ever knew about_ _currently._

 _The day after she is pistol whipped by the burglar who ordered her too strip when she said she's broke. Only for Dash too hit him over the head with a frying pan, unwittingly killing him, when he crashed his head into the stove edge._

* * *

 _2008:_

 _After delivering Dash too the Los Santos airport, Sally_ _again runs into Carly. Remembering her from the bar, and turning the other way, pretending not too see her as she walks past Sally, not noticing her._

* * *

 _2013:_

 _While sneaking though Michael's house too steal back Jimmy's car, Sally notices Carly arguing with Amanda in the kitchen._

* * *

CURRENTLY:

"I said.. Do you believe in coincidences?" Sally asked Niko.

"I don't know.. Maybe.. Why do you ask?" Niko replied.

"Just something that's been on my mind lately, that's all" Sally replied.


	32. Chapter 32

**HardRocker's new chapters did help a little.. With making the battles more** **intense.. So.. Thank you Jay :)**

* * *

Carly drives Armando's Cavalcade to a location near the bridge in Bohan. Pinkie remembered her revolver this this time. But just in case, Armando, learning from last time, brought 4 Special Carbines _(or G36C's as I call them)._ Armando gives one too each of them.

And it's a good thing he did. Cause when they get there, shipping drugs into the Cavalcade. Almost immediately, a rival gang armed with Carbine rifles shows up and attacks the the group.

"Damn! You better not cut out on my share, Mando!" Carly joked, jumping into cover.

"OHHH! So Mrs Los Santos ain't so perfect after all!" Armando said jokingly, shooting down one of the enemies.

* * *

As the enemies continued getting gunned down, blood continued splashing against the walls, and gun fire continuing too fill the air.

Carly made her way too the upper level, throwing some grenades, and killing a larger wave of the enemies, as the other three continued below. Unaware of the larger wave above them.

* * *

Pinkie shoots two in a row _(kinda like_ _that DEADPOOL scene)_ before reloading her Special Carbine. Using the stairs as cover.

Armando and Henrique using the two vans as cover. As as Henrique shoots at off view before reloading.

Pinkie mumbles something too herself before shooting again, killing several more before reloading again.

* * *

Eventually the area was cleared.

"Is that all they got!.. Their pussies bro!" Henrique laughed off view as Carly kills the last one with a head shot.

"Carly! Get down here!" Pinkie cried off view.

"Coming" Carly said, starting to head over, but she is shot in the shoulder, and falls over. The remaining guy, and Carly fired her gun, only too realize it's out of ammo.

"Fuck" Carly said under her breath.

"Die bitc-"

Before he finished two bullets are fired, shotgun bullet. The first blowing his head open, the other hitting around his upper chest area. And the guy falls dead.

Carly looked on in confusion, until the shooter reveals himself, reloading his sawed off double barrel.

"Terry?" Carly said in surprise.

"I thought that was you.. Johnny's looking for you, he's waiting were the club house use to be" Terry said.

"Can it wait?.. I'm busy at the moment" Carly said, not in a rude way, cause he saved her, and didn't want to seem unappreciative.

"Sure.. I guess.. But there was another wave.. I dealt with it" Terry said.

"Really?.. Well.. Thanks man" Carly replied.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Carly: (driving) Damn, Henrique. That shit was fucked up.

Henrique: Fucked up? What you talking about, bro? That was some of the most successful shit I participated in.

Carly: Successful? Shit bro, I know you slow but you can't have failed to notice them hoods trying to rip us off back there.

Henrique: You mean them motherfuckers we took _down_?

Carly: Yes... Them.

Henrique: That just the way things is in the business. Bro, we walked away with the shit. We get it back home and we going to get paid. This is a mad success for us.

Carly: Christ, you guys work hard for your money.

Henrique: Only way to work.

Carly: Nah, man. You don't need to work this hard. It's just the only way you know about.

Henrique: We don't all got what you go. I ain't got your looks. I ain't got your brains. All I got is my guts, my gun, and Armando.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't really have a lot of stories with Sally..**

* * *

BACK IN LOS SANTOS:

Terry and Clay are paying Sally to steal a bike from the angels of death. She wanted to bring Franklin, but only one available of her gang she and Franklin are involved with, is Lamar Davis. Who found the bike they needed and approached the group of bikers.

"Yo, nice bike homie.. TOO nice for you" Lamar Davis said, stupidly pulling out his Uzi at the ANGELS OF DEATH group. The bikers all fired at him, and Sally pulled Lamar into cover.

"What the hell you say something for, we could of _creeped_ on his ass!" Sally cried angrily.

"That ain't my thing girl. I'm I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy motherfucker!" Lamar cried.

"You sure are right about _loud_ part" Sally mocked, shooting her Beratta Pistol at the gang.

"Where's Terry and Clay, they were wait behind us!?" Sally cried.

"Fuck them. They slowed us down." Lamar cried.

"You mea-.. Christ, this is why we normally let FRANKLIN do the _thinking_ " Sally groaned.

"Well, he's not here wait now, is he?"

"Yes, and now we're dead" Sally groaned.

"Wanna bet" Lamar cried, and ran into the open.

"SUCK MY BLACK ASS!" Lamar cried off view, and his Uzi is heard killing a good many of the rival gang.

Sally sighs in annoyance.


	34. STORY 2

**That ended STORY 1.. I don't think ever had a story REALLY focusing on Sally and Franklin.. So.. I'm once again redoing my story.. But only showing the three-o.. Her relationship with Michael and all the others, isn't shown.. At least not very MUCH.**

 **I'm keeping the same summary.. It actually fits.**

* * *

 _5 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Sally tried breaking into Franklin's house, desperete for money, when suddenly she was knocked unconscious by Lamar and Franklin and awake 2 hours later, only was on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back._

 _"What gives!?" Sally cried._

 _"SHUT UP!" Franklin cried, pointing an AP Pistol at the hostage._

 _Frightened, Sally remained quite._

 _"Yeah.. You think you can just break into my friend's house, and get away with it!?" Lamar cried, having been invited over for a reason unmentioned._

 _"I.. I never meant to hurt anyone" Sally insisted._

 _"That's what the ALL say!" Franklin cried, preparing to execute her. But the fear in her eyes made him slowly lower his weapon._

 _"What are you doing!?" Lamar cried._

 _"I.. I can't.. I just can't" Franklin admitted, sadly._

 _"Give ME the gun then" Lamar insisted, having less of a conscience._

 _"Hold on.. (to Sally) were you REALLY only after the money?" Franklin asked the frightened Sally, who can only node._

 _"Alright.. I'll let you go" Franklin insisted._

 _"What!?" Sally and Lamar both cried out._

 _"What's your name?" Franklin asked._

 _"S -Sally"_

 _"Okay Sally.. I'm Franklin, this is my friend Lamar.. We're let you go.. But your working for US now.. No funny business. Or next time I WON'T hesitate" Franklin told her._

 _"That seems fair" Sally said, and she really meant it._

 _Franklin untied her._

 _"We better get you trained up" Franklin said, taking the three into his car, and driving to a nearby shooting range._

* * *

5 years later. Sally has become the non blacked skinned member of THE FAMILIES.. But from Franklin's request, the leader made sure Sally never got involved in gun fights. She more a hacker, and/or get away driver.

Franklin and Lamar have grown into big brothers for Sally. Even though Lamar really scares the hell out of her.

* * *

"Hey Simeon, what's going on?" Franklin asked, as he and Sally entered Premium Deluxe Motorsport, owned by the crooked salesmen Simeon Yetarian.

"My boy.. So good to see you, so good" Simeon said.

"What about me?" Sally asked.

"Sure, I guess" Simeon said, barely noticing her.

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for a about a few months now, right?" Franklin said, a bit suspicious, and it's now revealed he's wearing a white tank t-shirt with large check mark on it. Along with a backwards hat and his black jeans.

Sally wears black jeans also, and a black hoodie, similar to the one Franklin has, only the back has Los Santos spelled on it. And she still has the tattoo saying her sister _Dash_ against my neck, and she has short black hair. Making me look tomboyish. She always did.

Dash is arguably the prettier one of the two. Sally is described more as _cute_ then _beautiful,_ witch is ironic, as Dash HATES being flirted with, and Sally enjoys it.

"Which is why I am very honoured to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month." Simeon said, showing a photo of Franklin framed on the wall.

"Huh?" Frank and Sally both said said confusedly.

"Congratulations! It wasn't easy picking a winner." Simeon said, shaking Franklin's hand excitedly.

"Yeah, me, Lamar, your nephew Sacha with the twitch.. Look, man. It's been a real honour homie, but I gotta move forward in my life. It seems like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing changes." Franklin replied.

Sally nodded to myself, this was true.. For BOTH of them.

"I tell you what, my boy, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be." Simeon replied.

"What!?" Franklin cried.

"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates. But tomorrow... Together! I never had a black son, but if I did I want him to be just like you." Simeon replied.

At that moment, Lamar Davis came into the room. Sally hide behind Franklin a little. Showing she's still a little scared of Lamar.


	35. Chapter 35

**I use the N word.. But I don't mean it to be racist.. It's just part of the script..**

* * *

Simeon told Lamar of the Franklin's achievement, witch seemed to visibly upset Lamar.

"Your fucking with me!?" Lamar cried.

"Man, we BOTH being fucked with" Franklin insisted.

"Man, knock it off, man. For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man!?" Lamar cried out angrily.

"Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to ge-"

"What do you mean, _"fuck this Employee of the Month shit"_ , man? When there's some shit to be won, God damn it, I want it. I don't give a fuck WHAT it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say _Winner_." Lamar cried.

M -Maybe next month" Simeon insisted.

"Man, fuck next month! What about today!?" Lamar cried.

"Today is nothing, just a bike. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez." Simeon said.

"Is he in a gang?" Franklin cried.

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike." Simeon admitted.

"I see.. Sally.. You say here" Franklin told me.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yes.. Possible gang.. That's no place for you. Your not a violent person" Franklin told me..

"Okay.. Be safe" Sally replied.

"Always do" Franklin chuckled.

"Anyway.. We got work to do, err... Employee of the Month." Lamar said sarcastically.

"Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned as the two started leaving.

"Man, you's about a "yes master"-ass Nigga" Lamar mocked Franklin.

"So Simeon.. Any OTHER work?" Sally asked, as the other two left.

"I'll see what I can do" Simeon replied.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Franklin Clinton: Hey, was this motherfucker who took the bike that ese - Vagus dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?

Lamar Davis: Yeah, that was him.

Franklin Clinton: Fuck, homie, I don't want no unnecessary bullshit here, alright?

Lamar Davis: Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts.

Franklin Clinton: In your case, I ain't so sure about that.

Lamar Davis: Man, step up! Of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike.

Franklin Clinton: Twenty Gs?

Lamar Davis: With a three G note!

Franklin Clinton: Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog.

Lamar Davis: Man, this whole setup is designed to take drug money.

Franklin Clinton: Alright, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama.

Lamar Davis: I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it.

Franklin Clinton: (sarcastically) That's right homie. Nothing but love.


	36. Chapter 36

Franklin and Lamar sneak into gang territory, and opened the three garage door.

"Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch? Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man." Lamar said.

"Yeah, No shit." Franklin groaned.

Three Vagos members appear behind them.

"Hola, amigos!" said the one that looked like one of the gang leaders.

"Hola, ese." Lamar said sarcastically.

"We saw you trying to creep up in here, man." said the goon.

"Yeah? _(pulls out Uzi)_ You saw THIS, motherfucker!?" Lamar cried. The unnamed goon reached for his AP Pistol, but Lamar shot him dead, and the other two ran off, to get more guns, and warn all the others.

"Oh shit!" Franklin cried, shocked at how QUICKLY things took a _left turn._

"Come on down everybody! Come on down!.. Kill these motherfuckers!" one of the Vegas goons cried from off view.

Lamar throws Franklin the dropped AP Pistol

"Shit man! I would have just gotten my ass beat over a fucking gun fight!" Franklin whined.

"Quite being a pussy, and grab that piece already!" Lamar cried, running to find close cover, as Franklin took the pistol and hid in the garage as cover.

And just like that, a gunfight began. Lamar was getting most of them, but Franklin still took down a great many.

"Blast them putos!/Get those fools!" Cried an off view goon.

"Find your bitch-ass some cover!" Lamar sarcastically told Franklin, as he reloaded his Uzi. Lamar loves gun fights. He's pretty crazy in the head. And boy dose he know it.

* * *

 _Gun fight continues, depending on what happens, Lamar says one of the following lines._

 _Lamar Davis: We got to move!_

 _Lamar Davis: Motherfuckers got us closed in here._

 _Lamar Davis: Get in behind that truck, homie._

* * *

"Shoot the gas can!" Lamar told Franklin.

Franklin shoots the gas can, which explodes.

"Damn! You see that?!" Lamar laughed, before he continued shooting, killing two in a row.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar start making their way back down the alley, as the gun fight continues.

Lamar Davis: Up there! To the right!

Lamar Davis: Somebody tell them niggas this is a legal repossesion.

Some Vagos members try to escape the fight in a car. Lamar kills the driver and the car kills another goon by crashing into him when it hits all wall.

* * *

"You still breathing, homie?" Lamar cried, seeing that they cleared the area of gunmen.

"Yeah, barely, homie." Franklin said, still panting.

"Shit, we gotta get the fuck away from this shit." Lamar said.

"Man, we only came here for a bike." Franklin said.

A Vagos member on the bike appears in front of them, trying to escape.

"And there the motherfucker is right there. Hey, nigga, come here, we got yo' pink slip!" Lamar cried.

* * *

LATER:

Franklin takes the bike to a spot Lamar said to meet at.

Man, I can't hang with yo' ass for a while, bro. You a psychopath! You done finally fuckin' lost it!" Franklin cried.

"That's that Apache blood in me, homie. You lucky I ain't do a flying tomahawk and scalp they motherfuckin' ass!" Lamar cried.

"We can't repo the assets of a dead man, big sitting chief asshole!" Franklin cried.

"And we ain't going to neither, I'm gonna keep this motherfucker for myself. Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it." Lamar said.

Lamar gets on the bike and drives off. Franklin is left behind.

"YOU FUCKIN TELL HIM, YOU FUCKIN MORON!" Franklin angrily screamed at him, but Lamar was gone.

Soon after Franklin called me on his cell phone.

"Shit Sally. Things got crazy.. We got shot at.. Lamar stole the bike for himself" Franklin told me.

"Christ.. Why do you hang out with that guy? He kinda scares me" I admitted.

"He ain't so bad once you get to know him" Franklin chuckled.

"Whatever.. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine.. Been though worse" Franklin insisted.

* * *

A few days later.

Simeon has trouble trusting Franklin and Lamar after their little "bike stunt". So he has Sally do his next job.

He orders Sally to steal a yellow Karin BeeJay XL that someone named _Jimmy De Santa_ bought from him.

So, against her better judgement, Sally sneak into the house, and creeped past everyone. One of the voices, the one appeared to be arguing with her mom sounded kinda familiar, and Sally realized, it's that girl who attacked her at a bar a few years back.

* * *

"Eh, Simeon, I got the ride, man. I'm coming back"

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done." Simeon's voice replied, and then hung up.

Sally continued driving when suddenly she felt something cold and rough, pressed against the back of her head.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull little lady." Came an unfamiliar voice. And Sally realized, to her horror, a guy was hidden the back seat. And had a gun to her head.

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" Sally screamed.

"Excuse me?" The man said confusedly.

"Sorry.. It's just usually how it goes when people have guns on me" Sally admitted, trying to make it NOT sound like a joke. Cause it honestly wasn't.

"Look.. You seem nice. What's your name?" the voice askes.

"Sally"

"Okay Sally.. Here's the deal.. Just stay calm, and take me to where your going" the voice said calmly, but sternly at the same time.

"Please.. It's just a repo job.. Your son was behind on his notes" Sally said, trying to be as calm as one can when a stranger is pointing a loaded gun to their head.

"Unlikely, considering my son just got the car. And looking at the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working a credit fraud." The voice replied.

"Are you kidding me!?.. I just work the friggin repo!" Sally cried.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?" The voice ordered.

"Some car dealer, by the name of Simeon Yetarian." Sally told him, out of fear.

"So this businessman, he look legit to you?" The voice asked.

"I don't know.. Look mister, it's just between him and your fucking son." Sally replied.

"Don't worry. Me and Mr. Yetarian, we'll work this out." the voice replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Is that it?" The man asked.

"Y -Yes" Sally said weakly.

"Drive into it. Right through the fucking window, and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull, and do it myself." the man replied.

"Man, you can't be for real!" Sally cried.

" Do I look like a fucking joke to you?" the man said sternly.

"Man... Fuck my life, man. Fuck it." Sally groaned, and forced myself to do it.

* * *

( _The car rams through the window_ )

"Lucia!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Simeon cried, shocked of my actions

"Mr. Simeon... It's not exactly how it looks." Sally insisted.

"I always trump big for a job well done. _(hands me some money)_ Now get out of here, kid." The man told Sallt. Who didn't question this, and ran away as the two men began to fist fight.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Michael pins Simeon up against the yellow XL.

"You recognize this car? Huh? Does it look like it's worth five grand a month to you?" Michael said aggressively, after having beaten Simeon up quite severely.

"You fucking racist." Simeon gave as his only reply.

Michael slams Simeon with the car door, and grabs him again.

"I'll tell ya something, this thing's gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month!" Michael yelled, before he again hits Simeon with the car door, then grips him in a head lock.

"He agreed to financing, I have his signature." Simeon whimpered.

"Yeah? Did he agree to have some punk break into my fucking house?" Michael cried.

"I don't know." Simeon cried, now scared as Michael punched him again.

"That kid might be a fucking idiot, but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit. (Throws Simeon onto the floor).. Don't make me have to come back here." Michael threatened, before storming out of the building, having made his point.


	37. Chapter 37

**When I think about it.. Lamar isn't actually as _crazy_ as I realized. More just, kind of a moron. And used as the comic relief of GTA 5, at least compared to Franklin's "Only sane one" role.. **

**Though, Lamar has a little more villainous light when shown by Sally's prospective. Although she loves Lamar like a big brother, Sally has never been involved in combat before THE LONG STRETCH. And Lamar's ADHD like antic, result in Sally having a discomfort around Lamar. And possibly a FEAR of him.. Often avoiding being alone with Lamar, without Franklin near by..**

 **But she moves out of this, as Sally becomes more desensitized, like every other GTA character..**

* * *

Sally, still shaken up, was seen at a bar taking shots. Trying to forget about the situation with Michael.

Franklin was seen trying to comfort her. Although he couldn't really think of anything to say to her.

Before long Lamar Davis showed, saying he has a job oppunity for them.

"What is it?" Sally said.

"Kidnapping" Lamar said.


	38. Chapter 38

Sally Franklin and Lamar parked outside where that biker is.

"Alright lets get the masks" Lamar said, opening the bag Sally gave him.

"What the fuck are these!?" Lamar cried, seeing 3 smiling skull masks, only fit for little kids.

"It's not Halloween, it's the best I could do in short notice" Sally admitted.

"Those aren't scary" Lamar whined.

"It'll do the trick, now lets get this over with" Franklin said.


	39. Chapter 39

After they reach their destination, the three walk into an alley, where they find D chatting with a woman. Before being spotted, the 3 cover their faces the small halloween masks, that barely covers their face. And just as Lamar feared, didn't look very professional, as it's only fit for little kids.

Lamar foolishly gives away their position by saying "what up D". And as the following conversation turns hostile, Lamar ultimately pulls out his pistol and aims it at D, believing D is about to call the police.

"You snitching or something!?" Lamar cried, doing the cliche sideways gun hold. Witch is pointless and, and only makes it harder to hit someone.

D responds by taking off on his motorcycle, almost hitting the two in the process.

Franklin, Lamar, and Sally (who stood quietly in the back) quickly get back into Lamar's van and start chasing after D. Sally is doubtful about catching up with the speeding motorcyclist. Lamar tells her to quit whining.

* * *

After chasing through the Simmet Alley, D is hit by a bus, throwing him off the bike. He then runs off through a city bus terminal. Franklin, Sally and Chop jump out the van and the chase ensues on foot. Franklin sarcastically insists that Lamar just wait in the car, with their feet kicked up.

* * *

The chase continues into a railyard. Franklin loses the trail and the player is prompted to take control of Chop to sniff out D. During the search, Chop suddenly runs off across a nearby street, after having spotted another (male) dog of the same size. Chop begins humping the other dog, much to Frank's and Sally's chagrin. Sally pulls Chop off, saying "you need boot camp or some shit"/

Eventually, the two continue their search and find D hiding inside a boxcar. D jumps out and runs off again, but Franklin sends Chop after him. After a short chase Chop manages to bite D, forcing him to the ground.

Sally pulls Chop off, and Franklin apprehends D as Lamar arrives with the van. After being forced into the van, D recognizes Lamar, who stupidly took off the mask, and made no attempt to hid his voice.

Franklin takes the driver's seat and they drive back towards Lamar's house, as Sally rides in the back, holding Chop back, from attacking D, who they need alive.

During the ride, there is a brief conversation, revealing D new Lamar from school. **(Lamar, you dumbass)**

Lamar makes a ransom call to the Ballas from his cell phone and demands $40,000 for D. Franklin gets angry, saying the LSPD will be able to trace the cell phone in seconds. Because of this, Franklin tosses the phone out of the van and forces Lamar to let D go. Franklin then drives to the BJ Smith Recreational Center to drop off Lamar and Chop.

Franklin and Lamar argue all the way back, but Sally is still silent. As she takes off the mask, as it was really uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Oh Lamar.. You are... A fucking moron.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I know I used this scene before, but it's a good scene.**

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER:

"Yo Frank! Look who's b-zak!" Lamar cried, showing to be with a second black man.

"Oh.. Hello Stretch" Franklin groaned. He never really cared for this guy. And he has the right. Stretch is a rat in almost every way you can imagine, but Lamar is naive to this, and considers Stretch a friend.

As you could guess, this leads to an argument between Franklin and Stretch. But Lamar reminds them of business.

"What business?" Sally asked, having overheard.

"Hey, go away!" Stretch cried, not knowing of her. She met Franklin BEFORE Stretch got out of prison.

"Relax, she's with me" Franklin told him.

"What? You dating white girls now?" Stretch mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend.. I'm more like a brother figure" Franklin admitted.

"Well either way.. Bring her along" Stretch told him.

"Oh no man.. She not a fuckin dealer!" Franklin cried.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be like 3 minutes, tops" Stretch said, one of the rare times he's actually being sincere.

* * *

LATER:

Franklin bought an combat shotgun, just in case.

Turns out, this was the right call. Due to Lamar's lack of common sense, he did the deal with the excat same fucking guy, that he tried kidnapping, and KNOWS it was Lamar.

Franklin didn't excatly handle this very smartly, loudly reminding Lamar that he was just kidnapping this guy. Unwittingly revealing that Franklin was the second person, who's face D hasn't seen.

With that, D revealed his TRUE intentions, witch is tricking them into coming, and that he called the Bella's ahead of time.

Stretch freaked out, and violently executed D for tricking them like that.

Sally, due to lack of expirence, was horrified by this. But Franklin told her to keep focused and gave her a handgun.

"Are you crazy! I never shot someone in my life!" Sally cried.

"Just remember the stuff I taught you, and stick close to me at all times.. I'll get you out of here, promise" Franklin told her, in a calm voice.


	41. Chapter 41

Sally and the boys were trapped in the warehouse by balla's. As a heavy gunfight began. Franklin had out his combat shot gun, Lamar and Stretch had Uzi's. Poor Sally hid in the back, though did her best to shoot at the enamies with Colt Pistol Franklin gave her, but Sally was too scared to aim it properly.

"Shit Lamar! I said lay low after that stunt of yours with the balla's!" Franklin cried, while reloading his combat shotgun.

"You lay low! That ain't me!" Lamar cried, also reloading.

"I can see that!" Franklin cried.

* * *

The gang continued shooting their way though. At one point Lamar tried opening a door but it blew open, Lamar was fine, but was knocked over, and an Balla member pointed Carbine rifle at him, but then Franklin shot him though the head with the combat shotgun, saving Lamar.

"Your going first next time!" Lamar joked.

* * *

 _9 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Sally went down into the kitchen to get something to eat, and suddenly an masked man grabbed her. Sally knew self defense back then, but she was caught off guard, and wasn't able to react in time._

 _She screamed for Dash, but the man covered her mouth._

 _"Shut up" the man threatened, not wanting attention drawn to him from the neighbors._

 _"Just give me your money.. And nobody gets hurt" the masked man said calmly, as he was pointing a AP Pistol at her._

 _"I -I'm broke" Sally admitted, and she wasn't joking unfortunately, only money they have left, is being used on the plane ride._

 _"Hmm.. Now that's gonna be problem" The man said, still disturbingly calm._

 _Sally tried getting convincing the creepy man to just leave, and that she's not worth his time._

 _"Ohh.. But you ARE" The man laughed._

 _"What dose that mean!?" Sally cried nervously._

 _"It means.. Take your top off.. And then I'll leave" the man said pervertedly._

 _"Fuck you!" Sally cried angrily._

 _The man pistol whipped her across the head, making Sally fall over._

 _"I'm not joking.. Take it off NOW!" The man ordered._

 _Sally flipped him the middle finger, witch only further angered him, and he kicked her hard in the stomach._

 _"Your gonna pay for that!" Sally cried in pain._

 _"Ohh.. And who's gonna make me" the man laughed._

 _"I am" came a sudden voice from behind the perverted robber._

 _The robber turned behind him, seeing Dash just before she wracked him violently across the side of the head with a frying pan, and the man ended up smashing his head into the corner of the stove._

 _"Dash.. I -I think you killed him" Sally said nervously._

 _Dash was surprised by this herself, she never killed anyone before. And it wasn't suppose to go THAT far._

 _"Well... Least he won't be harming anyone else" Dash insisted, as she helped Sally up._

* * *

In the present time, Sally was caught in a similar situation. One of the ravel gang members threw her into a corner, Sally's gun was in reach, but she couldn't take the risk, as the man was pointing an combat shotgun.

"Please!.. Please don't shoot!" Sally begged, clearly terrified.

"I'm sorry" the man said, feeling bad, but still needing to shoot her dead, fearing she'll just return and kill him later.

But he got briefly distracted as Franklin and them ran into the room, as he turned to face them.

Sally forced herself to grab the gun, and when the guy turned back around he was shot twice in the face, marking Sally's first kill.

"I'm sorry two" Sally told the corpse, trying not to cry.

* * *

 **As you can tell, this is taking place during SALLY'S STORIES.. But more properly showing Sally's life as the only white girl in Franklin's gang.. A the whole race thing doesn't seem to be a problem to this gang, even with Stretch, for all his problems with Sally, the race is the lowest one.. It's more about, her being Franklin's best friend, and in that sense, a _"loose end"_. **


	42. Chapter 42

TIME SKIP:

* * *

Franklin approaches Denise's house, still living there at the moment. Lamar and Denise heckle the latter for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin however doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in any way possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of the blue. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing.

The men load themselves into the back of Lamar's van, along with Lamar's dog Chop, and head to Grove Street, where they'll do the exchange with the Ballas. After reaching Grove shortly, everyone gets out of the van and follows Lamar up to one of the houses. The door opens suspiciously as all three men are presented with a white block wrapped in plastic. Once it's cut open, Lamar gets a taste and is extremely eager to hand over a large sum of cash for it.

Trevor however, is much more skeptical. He asks if they can take a sample from the other side of the brick, but the dealer refuses to do so and instead plays hardball. Trevor, sensing something is wrong about this, snatches the block from out of the dealer's hands, and snaps it in half, proving his skepticism to be correct after all; it was just a gram of nose-candy along with drywall filler. Witch, I guess means, it was a rip off, I never really got that part.

Anyway, as they try to confront him, things imediately turn south, and he the dealer shouts out _"we got some buyer remorse down here!"_ , witch leads to a gun battle, as more Ballas members appear in Felons disposed to kill the trio as Chop runs back home.

In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they see the rapper MC Clip and a group of girls in colourful bikinis dancing for a film crew in front of three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea.

After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. Depending on who the player is playing as and which way they choose to escape will either end the mission early or open up unique conversations with Trevor, Lamar or Franklin.

* * *

Franklin can call Lamar after the mission, asking him if he has called Stretch about the situation, in which Lamar will reply saying that Stretch was as shocked as the trio was, Franklin doesn't believe in Stretch and tells Lamar to be careful, in which Lamar will tell Franklin to be a little bit more like Trevor.

After calling Lamar, Franklin can call Stretch to confront him about his suspicions, in which Stretch will brush it off and will be angry at Franklin after hearing about bringing Trevor along into the meeting to buy the white block, in which Franklin will reply saying it was a good thing to bring Trevor because he was able to find out about the scam and it his for him that he is still alive. Franklin then asks Stretch why he set up him and Lamar, in which Stretch will dismiss having to any of it and blames it on Trevor for coming along.


	43. Chapter 43

Sally started catching on to Stretch's intentions of beytraying Franklin, and Stretch knew this was gonna be a big problem. So he blackmailed her into breaking into Carly's house.

"What, why!?" Sally cried.

"Well, I just found proof that it was her that killed my little brother.. So steal something that seems important to her.. You know her, so it should be easy" Stretch said.

"(sighs) Fine. You know if they find out, your have the whole De Santa Mob on you" Sally said.

"Witch is why YOUR the one going in.. Now do it, get in there or I'll kill your cat" Stretch.

"But. I don't have a cat"

"Oh, really? Than who's cat did I kidnap... Oh well, just get in there" Stretch said.

"Fine, fine" Sally, putting on the halloween mask from earlier, and sneak in.


	44. Chapter 44

As RedRose predicted. Mine has a few differences.. For one thing, it's Michael's house that Sally broke into. And for a second time now. She was caught red handed by Michael. Who lowered his gun when she took off his mask.

"Oh, it's just you.. You need to get a hobby" Michael said.

"I.. It was Stretch's idea.. He said he'd kill Lamar" Sally said.

"Who?.. Oh, right, the crazy one" Michael said.

"What?" Trevor said, poking his head in.

"Not you" Michael said.

"Oh.. Okay" Trevor said, leaping back out the open window.

"... I really need to change the locks" Michael groaned.


	45. Chapter 45

**Set after the story WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE by RedRose..**

* * *

Carly, having been informed by Michael decided to talk to Franklin about what happened with Sally. But Michael had already called Franklin about it. So Carly, knowing that Sally was way too nice to do that FREELY, decided to follow Franklin in secret as he was riding his bike down the road.

Eventually Franklin approached Stretch at a empty basketball court, chatting with Lamar and another member of THE FAMILES.

Carly decided to stay in the car and eavesdrop.

"STRETCH!" Franklin kept screaming out angrily.

"What up little G?" Stretch replied.

"Don't _little G_ me!" Franklin cried, revealing to have a baseball bat.

"WOW! FRANK!" Lamar cried, holding Franklin back.

"I told you to leave Sally OUT of this shit!.. You nearly got her killed!" Franklin cried angrily.

"Well.. Bitch needs to toughen up" Stretch joked.

"FUCK YOU HAROLD!" Franklin cried angrily, trying even harder to break free of Lamar's grip.

"I told you not to use my real name!" Stretch cried angrily.

"Besides.. I wasn't the one bringing that crazy white boy into the hood" Stretch added.

"Well _crazy white boy_ is the only reason we aren't ripped off wait now.. That brick was drywall!.. Trevor isn't a good person, but he still saved us" Franklin replied.

"Whatever Franklin.. Just keep him away from us" Stretch said.

"Not that simple.. I don't even know how he found me to begin with" Franklin admitted.

"Wait.. Is Sally okay?" Lamar asked.

"Who cares. She's a skank" Stretch laughed.

Lamar paused.

"Okay.. NOW you can hit him" Lamar said, letting Frank go, and Frank whacked Stretch with the bat.

"I was joking!" Stretch groaned.

"Just stay away from her" Franklin said sternly.

Carly, having heard enough to understand it all, drove off.

"I better keep an eye on this Stretch guy" Carly thought out loud, now knowing the type of person he is.

"Is Sally single by the way? She's hot" The other guy asked.

"Not a good time Jim... But yeah. She _is_ kinda hot" Lamar whispered.


	46. Chapter 46

TIME SKIP:

* * *

"So come bro" Franklin said.

"Well go fuck yourself!.. You want that piece of shit, that's YOUR problem.. He's DEAD to me!.. And chances are.. If and when I see him.. He's gonna be dead to everyone ELSE as well!" Trevor cried.

"But what about Pinkie?" Sally insisted.

"Yes.. It's unfortunate about her.. But she's probably dead.. Nothing I can do" Trevor said, leaving.

"Come on bro, don't be like that!" Franklin cried.

"Your pushing your luck pal!" Trevor cried. Before punching a random citizen for _offending him_ and than leaving while screaming at the world for seemingly no reason.

* * *

LATER:

"Shit, that's a lot of guards" Sally said nervously.

"Your right.. I'll call Lamar, we're need all the help we can get" Franklin said.

"You sure.. Lamar isn't a huge fan of this guy" Sally insisted.

"I know.. But he'll just be happy I'm helping my homies _for once_ " Franklin replied.

* * *

Lamar arrived at the warehouse, saying enough stereotypical gangster slangs, that Sally actually needed Franklin to translate.

"I don't know. Something about what time of night it is" Franklin replied.

" _(something something)_ 11 PM, bro! _"_ Lamar cried angrily.

"Yes.. But Michael is trapped in there, Trevor set him up an-"

"Crazy dude got betrayed by the MORE crazy dude!?" Lamar cried in surprise.

"Seems that way" Sally replied.

"Let's do this!" Lamar cried, pulling out his Uzi and running inside.

"No, not ye- _(Lamar is already inside, and gun shots are heard)_ Uhh, dumb fool" Franklin said, tossing Sally a Carbine rifle, and then taking out his own Carbine rifle.

"Let's go" Franklin said, the two running in.

* * *

After nearly 40 minutes of fighting, the three reached Michael.

Franklin shooting the guard, witch caused him to fall onto one of the traps, violently dying.

Lamar ran up to Michael, speaking in more impossible to understand, gangster slangs.

"I don't fucking understand you!" Michael cried, trying to free himself.

Lamar spoke in more slangs.

"WHAT!?" Michael shouted, now a bit more angry.

"Lamar give it a rest, it's not funny anymore" Franklin said, knowing he doesn't really talk like that.

"Okay, okay.. But seriously, just hold still crazy dude, I'll shoot you free" Lamar told Michael, now talking normally.

Michael held still, as Lamar shot meat hook, freeing Michael, and Michael fell on his back.

"Ow" Michael groaned in pain.

"Don't be a baby" Lamar said jokingly, as he gave Michael his hand, to lift him up.

Michael grabbed a double barrel shotgun off one of the corpses.

"Let's get out of here" Michael said, reloading the gun.

"Alright, follow me, I think I have an idea where the exit might be" Franklin said, reloading his Carbine rifle.

* * *

The four began fighting their way though the Warehouse.

Along the way, Sally ran out of ammo for the Carbine, and threw it away taking out her basic pistol _(no, not a AP, a normal pistol)_.

"How many guys are there!?" Sally cried, shooting at an off view target.

"Just keep shooting" Franklin said, shooting a enemy 7 times though the body, killing him.

Michael shoots a guy twice in the face, and than needing to reload cause it's a double barrel.

* * *

Eventually the group reached outside.

"Shit! I'm out!" Michael cried, tossing away the Lost MC versioned double barrel shotgun.

"Anyone got a weapon!?" Michael cried.

"It's alright, just stay behind us" Franklin said, shooting at the enemies, killing two in a row.

* * *

Eventually their was only one left, Lamar shot him nearly 12 times in a row.

"Clear" Lamar said, reloading his Uzi.

"Great. I'll take Mikey home, Lamar, you take Sally" Franklin said.

"Sure.. Come on girl" Lamar said, getting on a bike.

Sally stepped on.

"Hold tight.. I have a meeting with Stretch.. Maybe your be helpful actually" Lamar said, as Sally was getting on.

"Hold tight" Lamar said, and than riding off.

"Alright Michael, let's get you home" Franklin said, getting into the nearest car.


	47. Chapter 47

2 WEEKS LATER:

Franklin heard frantic knocking coming from his front door, and opened the door.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Franklin asked.

"It's Lamar!" Sally cried.

"What's that idiot want now?" Franklin groaned.

"It's your best friend! That's your best fucking friend!" Sally cried.

"Oh yeah, MY friend, right?.. My nigger?..Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned, but than caught himself.

"I mean.. I'm sorry.. But no he's not.. He's just another fool from the hood.. Stretch, Lamar, all those fools. All they wanna do is bring us down, and live in the past!" Franklin cried.

"So your NOT gonna save him!?" Sally cried.

"No.. Screw Lamar, I'm done saving hi-"

"Oh, stop it" Sally said, trying to slap Franklin out of it, by, well, slapping him _(though she was a bit shocked by her actions, putting her hands over her mouth)_.

"... You get ONE of those" Franklin said angrily.

"Look.. I'm sorry, I got carried away.. But I really don't want him to die" Sally said, more softly this time.

" _(sighs)_ Fine, fine.. I'll call Lester" Franklin said reluctantly.


	48. Chapter 48

Franklin let Sally ride on the back of his motorcycle as he drove to Paleto Forest Sawmill, where Michael and Trevor were waiting. Michael even brought his pal Packie as backup.

Franklin, upon arriving at the sawmill, is put into the middle of their argument with Trevor stating that they don't want to be handed to the feds, as Bradley Snider had been. Franklin ignores them and quickly spots Lamar by using some binoculars.

"Alright.. I'll cover you from up here" Sally said, grabbing a sniper rifle and going on-top of the hill.

"Great.. Don't screw up little lady" Trevor joked.

"Would you leave her alone" Packie groaned.

"Ohh, as you wish, oh master" Trevor mocked as he grabbed an combat shotgun motioned Franklin to follow him, Franklin grabbed an Carbine rifle before doing so.

"I recon we should flank them" Trevor said, more seriously.

"Good idea.. Come on Packie": Michael said, tossing Packie his trademark AK47, and then Michael grabbed his trademark, scooped Carbine rifle.

* * *

Following Trevor's advice, the four decided to flank the ballas.

Both teams were caught in an heavy gun fight, but they all had good cover.

Franklin managed to throw a grenade, killing a good many of them.

Eventually the four regrouped again.

"Hey Lucia! We got snipers on the roofs! Take them out!" Trevor ordered.

"Okay, okay, I got it" Sally groaned, and started shooting down the snipers on the roofs, showing surprisingly powerful aim, clearly Franklin has been training her.

* * *

Eventually Trevor reached Lamar, and gunned down the guys around him.

"Lamar! Get up! We gotta move!" Trevor said, while kicking one of the dropped Carbine rifles to Lamar.

"Yo! Crazy man!" Lamar cried happily.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah, we're catch up later.. Now come on!" Trevor cried, shooting at an off view enemy before reloading his shotgun.

* * *

"Michael! They got reinforcements!" Packie cried, seeing more cars arriving, and started shooting at them when the guys got of the cars.

"Shit! On my way!" Michael cried, running over to help Packie. It wasn't hard, he was at the same area of him.

Michael's aim was a little more impressive, cause of the scoop. _(PS. I don't mean a sniper rifle scoop. I mean one of those red dot things, like in Call of Duty or something)._

* * *

AFTER THE BATTLE SCENE:

After killing the last of the Ballas, Franklin says he'll drive Lamar home. The other four leave separately.

On their return to Forum Drive Lamar explains that he had scouted the area while driving stolen cars collected for Devin Weston, and had been told by Stretch it was a good location to buy some 'kush'. Franklin remains unimpressed attempting to explain that it was also the perfect location to kill him. Franklin eventually succeeds in explaining that every time he leaves house somebody wishes to kill him and that Stretch was behind it, including Tanisha who had moved away from the gang controlled areas of Los Santos. Lamar meanwhile explains that he feels Franklin has abandoned him, revealing his jealousy towards Michael and Trevor, and even Sally, and initially insists that Franklin does not help him next time, or at least not bring them along.

"Come on man, Sally loves you, she loves both of us" Franklin said, not meaning it in an romantic way.

"No man. She only likes YOU" Lamar insisted.

"Don't be like that" Franklin replied.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar safely arrive back on Forum Drive and Lamar asks Franklin for money, receiving $50, or as Lamar puts it "just enough to get him a little forty ounce and a bucket of chicken on the way to the poor house". An angry Franklin tells Lamar that he also didn't get paid for stealing the cars, that he just saved him and had done on numerous occasions in the past before telling him he is living a fantasy and the best he can expect is a large turnout at his funeral.

Franklin leaves, telling Lamar that he'll call him if something good comes up.


	49. Chapter 49

TIME SKIP:

* * *

AFTER THE HUGE SHOOTOUT AT FOUNDRY:

The trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Dash, Sally, Carly, and Packie were all brought as backup. Cause it was OBVIOUSLY needed.

Franklin brings up the fact that they still have work to do, namely pick off friends who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. He then calls Lester for their whereabouts.

Steve Haines had previously made the three, Lester and others commit various crimes in order to advance his own career before attempting to betray Michael to the FIB and have him arrested as the raid in the Humane Labs destroyed his career record when he was arrested. He then asked Franklin to kill Trevor as a scapegoat and not participating in the Bureau Raid due to hostility between Michael and Trevor during that period.

Trevor initially wanted to kill Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton nine years ago and for being Haines' lackey and unbeknownst to him, told by Michael and later Franklin to kill Trevor; however, Michael and Carly both tell him that they need Norton alive so no one comes after them later _(plus Michael and Carly have both grown to like the man)._

Trevor reluctantly agreed, but still jumped at the opportunity to kill Steve, as Trevor apparently _"always wanted too"_.

Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars and cheated out of a payday, then tried to shut down a movie that Michael produced and in retaliation to the accidental death of his lawyer Molly Schultz. He later sent mercenaries from Merryweather to try to kill Michael's family, only for Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy to survive, and had later asked Franklin to kill Michael. So in response Michael took Carly and Packie and went to kill Devin. _(it really should of been Michael)._

Franklin was decided to help Trevor by taking out Wei Chan. Who is responsible for Pinkie's assumed death, and Michael's brief kidnapping.

Lastly, Harold Joseph, also known as Stretch, had begun associating with a rival faction, the Ballas, while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released from jail _(and after Stretch ironically killed D due to D setting up Franklin and Lamar for a previous grievance)_ , had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap _(fortunately they were saved by Trevor who had accompanied him)_. But Sally caught on to this, and Stretch blackmailed her to rob Carly's house, hoping someone crazy like Caryl, would shoot first, ask questions later. Thus killing Sally, and hopefully CGF would be pissed by this, and put hits on her. Thus getting his revenge for Carly killing his brother.

Stretch again crossed the line, as he told Lamar _(only friend he had left)_ that they could buy weed from the Ballas at a Paleto Bay sawmill but in truth, it was ambush for Lamar. Fortantely Franklin, Sally, Trevor and Michael all saved him.

"He's mine.. I wanted to ice that prick sense moment one!" Sally said, quoting Trevor, as she spoke of Stretch.


	50. Chapter 50

Carly knew who Stretch was cause her first kill happened to be his brothe. And gave the location to Dash, who drove her trademark Blue BMW to an empty basketball court, with Sally in the passenger seat.

Dash placed the knife she got from Jeff, in case she runs out of ammo and can't reach her Browning Pistol in time, she then gave Sally an AK47, before grabbing her combat shotgun. Along with giving Sally her Black Beretta Pistol.

"Are you ready?" Dash asked, putting on her trademark red bandana (headband style).

"Ready" Sally said, readying the gun.

* * *

Stretch is found on a basketball court bragging to members of The Ballas of how he plans on killing Lamar and Franklin.

"Hey Stretch! Remember me!" Sally cried out.

"OH SHIT!" Stretch cried, and ordered the Balla's to attack, as he ran off, not retreating but just getting guns.

Sally open fired, showing she actually CAN shoot now, and killed a good many of them, having gotten a bit more use to killing.

Dash gave support fire, killing a good many as well, but then she realized she was out of ammo and had to drop the weapon, just using her pistol. Sally also ran out of ammo, left with her pistol.

"Cover me!" Sally said, running after Stretch, as Dash shot at the remaining Balla's.

* * *

Sally ran after Stretch but he was waiting for her, and when she least expected it, he smashed her face with a baseball bat, and Sally found herself on the ground, trying to reach her pistol, but she was kicked violently in the stomach.

"Not THIS time bitch!" Stretch cried, continuing to violently attack her with the baseball bat

But suddenly he violently pushed into a wall and hit his face onto it.

Dash, now angry as possible, pulled out her knife, and as Stretch regained his blurry vision he quickly dodged Dash aggressive tempt of stabbing him. Stretch burst onto his feet at lightening speed and had to repeatedly dodge violent swings of Dash's knife.

Stretch managed to grab the bat and hit Dash really hard in the spine area. Dash, while bent over, punched Stretch in the stomach.

Dash attempted to stab Stretch again, but he dodged it. Even having the nerve to insult Sally as he tried disarming her. But Dash angrily punched him really hard on the side of Stretch's head. But as Stretch turned his head back around, as it was turned to the side that was hit. Dash was fast enough that she violently stabbed her knife deep in Stretch's stomach. Stretch dropped the bat, but he never screamed, just breathed heavily.

"Y- You son of a-

But Stretch's sentence was cut short by Dash grabbing his back and stabbing the knife further into him. Enough so that the edge of the blade was sticking out though Stretch's back. Stretch now had even 'more' trouble finding her breath. But he still managed to headbutt Dash, breaking her nose.

Dash screamed in pain, and threw Stretch onto the ground.

"I hope you die!" Stretch said in his dying breath.

"Not before you do" Dash replied, and aggressively threw her foot down towards the Stretch's face, and Stretch most likely died wait there.

Dash paused for a moment, but than ran up to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked worriedly.

Sally could only node. Somewhat shocked by Dash's actions, but the amount of pain kept getting in the way of this, and she kept groaning in agony.

Dash picked her up.

"You need a hospital?" Dash asked.

"No.. I'll live" Sally insisted.

* * *

 **END OF STORY 2**


	51. STORY 3:

**STORY 3:**

 **Staring Connor and Jane..**

* * *

 _"Ohh, I'm MORE than alive!.. I'm an Altruist!.. Aren't I boys?" Elwood said to the half naked people also surrounding her._

 _"In fact.. He's our leader" One of them added._

 _Pinkie was too confused and somewhat terrified to Elwood and his friends._

 _"Anyway.. You KNOW what I want Pinkie.. So where is he?.. Where's Trevor?" Elwood demanded._

 _Pinkie remained quite._

 _She WANTED to tell them after what happened in North Yankton._

 _But she just didn't have it in her to be a rat._

 _"Look sweetie.. Just tell us were he is, and we WILL let you go.. I promise you that" Elwood said, trying the gentle approach, cause she obviously won't responde too threats._

 _Pinkie still didn't reply._

 _"But.. If you DON'T talk.. We keep you as leverage.. Were.. I can't exactly promise your safety.. Your actually really hot now that I look at you.. And these boys get kinda lonely out here" Elwood said._

 _Pinkie still didn't reply. Eventually Elwood loses his patience and gets angry at her._

 _"Well, you had your chance.. Take her boys" Elwood tells the Altruists. And two of the Altruists force Pinkie up._

 _"PS, I get first dibs on her" Elwood said pervertedly._

 _"Not with a thousand condoms Elwood" Pinkie insulted._

 _Elwood just laughed it off._

 _"You don't have a cho-"_

 _Suddenly Elwood gets shot in the arm, and the Altruists drop Pinkie in the shock of it._

 _"Back off!" Connor shouted, holding Johnny's M16._

 _"What are you all standing around for!.. SHOOT THAT GU-"_

 _Elwood gets himself interrupted when Pinkie kicks him hard in the stomach, knocking him back a bit. Pinkie took the distraction to run towards Connor_

 _And all the Altruists shoot at Pinkie, missing her by inches._

 _Connor shoot back, killing at least two of them, and giving Pinkie some support fire._

 _"Come on!" Carly said, grabbing Pinkie, and three ran as far away from the Altruists as possible._

* * *

 _"What the fuck was that about!?" Carly cried._

 _"Elwood.. He.. He.. He's alive.. And worse yet, he's leading the fucking Altruists" Pinkie said, catching her breath._

 _"How did that happen!?" Connor cried._

 _"I'm not su-"_

 _Suddenly there were more gun fire._

 _"God DAMN IT!" Pinkie shouted angrily._

 _"Guess that means we should keep moving!" Carly said, shooting her AP Pistol at one of them, despite him being in too good of cover._

 _"You don't say" Pinkie said sarcastically, pulling out her revolver._

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Just run!" Carly replied, somewhat annoyed by Pinkie's sarcasm._

* * *

 _The three of them continued running._

 _At one point, Carly and Connor fall off a hill, in the original version Connor dies, but here he survives, but still needs to be taken to a hospital (I guess you can compare this to Pinkie.. Except Connor isn't assumed dead, everyone knows he's alive). Either way, he's still absent for most of the scenes from ALWAYS A WAR ON SOMETHING._

 _Two Altruists caught up to them, Carly grabbed the M16 while Connor was unconscious, and shot them both dead. The area seeming clear for the moment._

 _"Hang on bud" Carly told Connor's unconscious body, piggybacking him to the nearby hospital. Showing that's she's a lot stronger than she looks._

 _'Pinkie, I hope your okay' Carly thought, remembering she got seperated from her, and texted her about being at the hospital, Connor is badly hurt._

* * *

A young blonde nurse, Jane, serprisingly beautiful for someone working at a hospital, saw Carly bring in the unconscious, and groaned to herself, considering she was about to packup, and wanted to go home.

"Alturists?" Jane asked.

"Alturists" Carly said.


	52. Chapter 52

**STORY 3:**

 **I reread story 1.. It's so damn good.. The perfect sequel to the orginal story.. And that'z what I'm putting it as on FIGMENT.. Story 3 is being changed.. It's more of story 1..**

 **So please reread that one before reading story 3.**

* * *

After that whole event of Trevor trying to break into Dash's house to see Ariena, because he couldn't take a hint.

Packie, who hasn't appeared yet. Is now somewhat of a KingPin, other mobs know his name, and he now leads the Irish mofia. There's a similiar idea with Michael as well, he's a big name now.

Anyway, as Trevor was walking home, a black car pulled in front of him, the driver let out Packie, who obviously was told about the Ariena thing, as he shows Trevor he's holding a taser.

"... I see that word spread" Trevor said nervously.

"It did" Packie said flatly.

".. Not in the face" Trevor pleaded.

"No promises" Packie said, approaching Trevor.


	53. Chapter 53

**More with Luis Lopez.. According to TV TROPES , he's more sacrastic than Niko and Johnny both combined.. This should be fun.**

 **I don't speak spanish, I looked up quick translations.. May need to have those ready for Luis. He speaks Spanish every now and than.**

* * *

Luis is seen working sucurity at Masinonette 9. Which is his main focus now. Not crime. Just Masinonette.

"Dessie.. All quite in here... Dessie?.. Oh Dessie, must of forgot to turn it on again" Luis groaned.

"Hello Luis" Came a farmilar female voice.

Luis looked to see Carly.

"mierda _(shit)"_ Luis said quitely pulling Carly to a corner without cameras, before Tony sees her.

"You, puta loco te _(crazy bitch)_ , you can't just walk in here like that.. Not with the FIB after you.. There's no fucking way I'm going back inside" Luis whisper angrily.

"There not after me.. I think it worked, the only corrupt ones were delt with in that outpost.. In fact, Johnny said we should be heading back in about 2 weeks." Carly said.

"Well, you bring touble everywhere you go. I heard the stories.. I'm not losing my job for you" Luis said.

"Calm down.. I just wanna you to hang out with me and Pinkie.. We don't have a lot of time in Liberty City left.. And I'm getting really sick of Amando" Carly said.

"I imagine" Luis said.

"And your friend Dessie was really easy to get past, I just distracted him with riddle" Carly said.

* * *

 _OUTSIDE:_

 _Dessie: Wetter as it drys... (snaps finger) A tower!.. (sees Carly gone) Hey, I been had!_

* * *

"Well.. Fine.. But next time, you shoould at put on some "real" clothes, if your ever gonna hang out in Masinonette 9" Luis said, deadpan.

"Yeah, cause that black and white letterman jacket, is so _in_ these days" Carly mocked.

"I'm the manager I can get away withh it" Luis chuckled.

"Fair enouth"

"Anyway.. I'm kinda happy it happene.. Pinkie and I DO feel closer" Carly said.

"I bet" Luis said flatly.

"Yeah, like in those movi-"

"Hold on" Luis said, seeing an attempted drug deal, and approaches them off view.

 _Luis: (voice) Hey! HEY! NONE OF THAT SIT IN HERE!_

"Kay.. Uhh.. Guess I'll see you tomarrow than" Carly said, awkwardly leaving.


	54. Chapter 54

**I actually end story 3 here.. Thought I had more ideas, but no..**

 **It's amazing how far Pinkie has gotten.. Orginally was there on TREVOR PHILLIPS SERIES.. She was a _joke,_ she wasn't suppose to become a complete character.. But now, she is one the most developed characters in my GTA universe. People love her.. **

**Though not as much as Dash.. Similar story actually.. Dash was orginally just there as a MLP joke.. But than I decided she should be a real character.. Now.. Dash Lucia is voted as a fan favorite _._. Everyone loves Dash.. Even my sister says Dash was her favorite character, after I emailed her the full verison of the story _(Dash's story, It's never easy is it)_. Which is currently available on the writing site FIGMENT. With several changes, to fit the plot. **

**Strange times.. Strange times.**

* * *

 **Is there more SHORT STORIES?**

 **We shall see.. Like THE RISE OF NEGAN, this story never truly closes.. For a long time.. Or I run out of ideas _completely_.**


	55. STORY 4

**STORY 4:**

 **BalorBabe made a christmas story.. So figured to make one starring Pinkie.. My personal favorite character..**

* * *

At Pinkie's apartment. Christmas is kinda awkward.

Pinkie doesn't have that many friends except Carly. So Carly and Cletus and unfortantately, Lazlow, ended up the only one invited.. Everyone else are friends, but not her _best friends,_ like Carly. When are these two ever not together? Obviously Pinkie would never tell them this.. Well, Trevor she would certainly say it too.

Trevor "showed up" at one point. Wasn't actually invited. But when Carly reminded him he wasn't invited. Trevor broke some of Pinkie's plates and ran off with a old DVD player that doesn't even work anymore.

Pinkie didn't try to stop him. She just stood there, deeply confused.

Later again, Lester Crest also tried to show up. But Pinkie was still made about that her shower thing, explained in MISADVENTURES.. She lost a large amount of respect for him. Not considering Lester a friend anymore.

"But I got you a stuffed animal"

"Is there a camera in it?" Pinkie asked, annoyedly.

Lester pauses. And quitely leaves.. I'm assuming that was a _yes._


	56. Chapter 56

**Considering I do a lot of comedies.. I am retelling a JIMMY TATRO scene.. Lazlow as Jimmy, Pinkie as Christian..**

* * *

"So what are my options again?" Cletus asked Carly. Who introduces the small group to a game of gift exchange/White Elephant Party..

"Okay, so you can either steal from someone, or pick from unwrapped presents" Carly said.

"Well.. I would like to know what's in that big one" Cletus said.

"Oh, I can almost garentee there's nothing in there" Lazlow said.

"Oh come on, maybe it's an x-box or something" Pinkie chuckled.

"But isn't thr limit likr 20 dollars?" Cletus asked.

"Yeah Pink, shut the fuck up!" Lazlow cried.

"How much did you have Lazlow?" Carly asked.

"6 beers, but not the point.. Cletus think about it.. The best gifts.. Come in small packages" Lazlow insisted.

"Hmm.. Your right" Cletus said, grabbing the smallest present. But it turns out as gum.

"Oh.. Sweet" Cletus said sarcastically.

"Your turn Lazlow" Carly said.

"Cool, I'll take the big one" Lazlow said.

CLETUS: But you sai-

"Yeah, but you got gum. So I was clearly wrong"

"But this the limited addition, candy can mint.. I would totally steal this" Cletus said.

"Cletus.. I ain't stealing your gum dude" Lazlow said.

"Yeah, that kinda sucks babe" Pinkie teased.

* * *

 _ **The gum actually sounds pretty sick to me..**_

* * *

Lazlow opens the box.

"Sweet!.. An X-Box!" Lazlow cried, revealing it's a X-Box360.

"What the fuck!? The limit was like 20 dollars" Carly cried.

"I know right!.. Weird" Lazlow laughed nervously.

"Uh, your turn Pink" Carly said.

"Sweet, I'll steal the x-box than" Pinkie said, grabbing it from Lazlow.

"What!? Can she do that!?" Lazlow cried nervously.

"Yes.. But now it's your turn again" Carly said.

"Than I'll steal it back" Lazlow said.

"No.. You can't do that. Sorry" Carly said.

Grumbling, Lazlow opened a present to show a slinky.

"Oh.. Sweet" Lazlow said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you can have a lot of fun with those" Carly said, hinting at being the buyer of it.

"Yeah.. Sweet... (angrily slams down the slinky and stands up agressively) THIS IS BULLSHIT! GIVE ME THE X-BOX!"

"Wha- No!" Pinkie cried.

"THAN FUCK YOU!" Lazlow screamed.

"The gums stil-"

"FUCK YOU TWO CLETUS!" Lazlow screamed, flipping him off.

Carly: Look, just calm dow-

"Look guys.. I bought the x-box!" Lazlow revealed.

"But you can't buy your own gifts!" Carly said.

"How about THIS Carly!.. Your game is stupid!.. And I hate all of you!" Lazlow cried.

This causes an awkward silence between the others.

"Wait.. If you wanted an xbox, why put in a White Eliphant Party!?" Carly cried.

"I don't know.. Why did the Grinch give all the presents back!?" Lazlow asked rhetorically.

"Wait, Lazlow.. You live here.. We're roommates.. We can share it.. Now please calm down" Pinkie said.

Grumbling, Lazlow does so.

But after a short uncomfortable silence, Lazlow grabs the xbox and runs out of the apartment. Much too everyone's confusion, and Pinkie's annoyance.

"... He literary lives here, so I have no idea where he's going" Pinkie said to the group.


	57. Chapter 57

**I'll do a subplot or Dash and Sally also celebrating Christmas.. For those new knew to my stories but know the stories Carly and Blake.. First of thing to know.. Dash and Sally are sisters, but not twins.. They look nothing a like.. Sally has short hair and green eyes. Dash long hair and red velvet eyes, and arm tattoos.. Only thing they share in looks is the same hair colour.. Black..**

 **Dash is considered a fan favorite.. though it's Sally who's the nice one.. Dash is a cynical alcoholic and possible sociopath in my ways.. Sally more open minded and more nice..**

* * *

Down at Franklin's house, he is seen watching BREAKING BAD.

 _From the TV:  
_

 _[Walter and Jesse what to do about Tuco, espically after he beat down No-Doze]._ _J_

 _Jesse Pinkman: Oh, we are dead. Dead men! Muerto, or muerte, or however the hell you...Jesus..._

 _Walter White: This is conjecture._

 _Jesse: This is conjecture!?_

 _Walter: Conjecture, yes. And conjecture isn't helping._

 _Jesse (sarcastically): Oh, my conjecture isn't helping?_

 _Walter: Could you just state the facts?_

 _Jesse: Alright, fine, facts in. Fact A: my phone rang like eight times last night. Dead air, hang-ups every time. Second fact? Like three in the morning, I saw that black Caddy of his cruising my neighborhood. No headlights._

 _Walter: No, if he wanted to kill us, he would have done it at the junkyard._

 _Jesse: What is that, Conjecture?! Are you basing that on that he's got a "normal, healthy brain" or something? Did you not see him beat a dude to death for, like, nothing?! And that way-that way he just kept staring at us. Saying, "You're done." You're done?! You wanna know what that means? I will tell you what that means! That means EXCATLY how it sounds, yo! Alright, we are witnesses, we are loose ends! Right now, Tuco's thinking, "Yeah, hey, they cook good meth, but can I trust them?" What happens when he decides "no"?_

 _(Jesse shows his small 32 revolver he bought in secret)._

 _Jesse: It's him or us man! IT'S HIM OR US!_

* * *

"I forgot how much talking show had" Franklin groaned a little.

"Still better than Walking Dead" Sally said.

"Yeah, that show overstayed it's welcome" Franklin said, smoking his bong. Ironic considering their watching Walking Dead.

* * *

 _Jesse: Alright, say we set up one last sale, this is providing he doesn't decide to waste us before then. Now every time we bring in a new batch he always tests the product, right? So as his head is down, y'know giving it a snort, we just, (motions with the revolver) POP! POP! POP!_

 _Walter: Pop, pop, pop? So three shots?_

 _Jesse: Yeah, three shots, I guess, maybe two._

 _Walter: Wait, so is it two or is it three?_ _Jesse: I mean, two would probably work, I guess, yeah._

 _Walter: Okay, two shots. Two shots in the chest, two shots in the face, what?_

 _Jesse: Man, c'mon!_

 _Walter: No, I am just trying to understand how this works!_

* * *

"Isn't there anything more.. Christmasy on?" Sally asked.

"Home Alone"

SALLY: Oh sweet put it o-

"Four"

"Fuck that movie" Sally groaned.

"Where's Dash?" Franklin asked.

"Bar.. Where else"

"But it's christmas" Franklin said.

"Yeah, she knows.. Bars are empty on christmas" Sally said.

"... I would say she's better than that.. But she's not" Franklin admitted.

"Excatly" Sally giggled.

"Just as long as she's not hurting anybody" Franklin said.

* * *

THE BAR:

Dash, drunk out of her mind, got into a argument with the bartender and smashed her beer against his head. Killing him most likely.

"WHO'S THE BITCH NOW!?" She screamed.


	58. Chapter 58

**Nothing more to give with this story.. Instead of deleting it, I'm just gonna end it..**

 **The main good thing to come from this story.. The stuff with Carly meeting Luiz, I do count that as a offical sequel to the story as a whole.. Which can be founf on FIGMENT/CONNOR NOILES**

 **Thanks for all my readers.. Love you :)**


End file.
